Magical Apocalypse
by Ovis Musimon
Summary: Nabiki is having problems with a spell someone put on her and Ranma is learning magic? Things are wierd in Nerima but its just the beginning. A RN pairing will be a Sailor Moon cross later on. Chapter 3 revised
1. Chapter One

Magical Apocalypse  
  
A Ranma½/Sailor Moon/Others crossover  
  
By Ovis Musimon First posted Q3 2004  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Ranma½ or the characters from Sailor Moon.  
  
This is a fanfiction mostly for my own entertainment and hopefully for other fans out there.  
  
Authors Note: This is an AU/Continuation which in my case means that I will mess around with the characters a little and they will not be true to the canon characterization. I will try as much as I can to hold them to canon, but as the story progress those characters will grow. Which they never did in the canon, IMHO.  
  
Now with even less hentai stuff.  
  
Now over to the good stuff:..  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Ranma" the voice was pensive and distraught. It also almost made Ranma jump out of his clothes. His senses had been going high wire the last couple of days and told him that there was danger coming. This feeling was often coupled with someone shouting a challenge or a mallet so he was a little jumpy. Right now he for once sat in front of the TV and relaxed after escaping from various people after school.  
  
He lifted his head from the pillow and look over to the door where Nabiki stood with a tired and a somewhat unguarded look "Yes Nabiki, what is it?" he asked with a little annoyance creeping into his voice.  
  
"Come to my room. I need to talk with you. Now" she said and walked of. Ranma sighed and turned of the TV. She had been better after the wedding disaster but she still scammed and blackmailed him. Now it mostly seemed like a game to her and she only did it when he did something incredible stupid that she just couldn't let go. He reluctantly followed to her room feeling that there would happen something that he really didn't like. That he couldn't rely on his senses to begin with was something he didn't like, he felt exposed and vulnerable. This made him wary when it came to doing things. He wouldn't know if there was danger coming before it struck.  
  
He took another look at Nabiki as he came into her room and almost frowned. She looked worn out and slightly ruffled. Even her Ice Queen mask was not holding up as it used to.  
  
"I need your help" she asked with almost a whisper.  
  
"You what?" Ranma asked dumbly.  
  
"I need your help" she stated again. Ranma was a little confused about this first. She normally didn't ask for his help, she just made him pay of a debt or something for his services. "I think you can help me at least" she said after a few minutes of him staring at her with open mouth.  
  
"Err with what?"  
  
"Someone has cast a spell on me" she said with a sigh.  
  
"A what? Who? Why?" Ranma´s questions stuttered over each other.  
  
"I believe it is a lust spell. I don't know. I can figure out a couple of reasons" she answered the last couple of questions with a deadpan voice.  
  
"A Lust spell?" he squeaked and blushed. "How do you know that?" Nabiki gave him a stare before she answered.  
  
"You don't think I have looked into this? I have asked people that have a little expertise in the area and had them examine me. Most of them said it was some kind of lust spell but they didn't know how to break it" she said and ended with a sigh.  
  
"So why do you want my help?" he asked confused.  
  
"Listed will you. I said MOST. One of them said that someone with enough Ki control could help me out with this"  
  
"Ki control? Why haven't you asked Cologne or someone then?"  
  
"You think she will give me a cure just by asking? That old crone will have me running in circles for months to pay of something like that"  
  
"Err yeah your right about that" he said with an embarrassed smile.  
  
"And you already know something about this right?" Nabiki said and gave him a piercing look.  
  
"Wa... W... What do you mean?" he stuttered and looked down on the floor.  
  
"Come on now Ranma. You are not dumb and if your father has not done something incredible stupid you're not impotent either. So you must have something to keep you hormones under control around your fiancées" the color drained from Ranma´s face as she said this.  
  
"I... I... I don't know what you are talking about" he stuttered out.  
  
"Ranma you know that you are a terrible liar and I would see through it if you even tried to do that to me anyway. One priest told me about a technique that was pretty low level that could slow this down or at least flush it out temporary. Whatever that means. But that would explain a few things about you and why someone haven't had you in bed a long time ago"  
  
"Err... What are you talking about?" Ranma asked with a blush that gave him away.  
  
"Either you have a libido that's completely dead or Shampoo would have had you in bed a long time ago. This means that you have something that blocks you hormones somehow and explains how utterly stupid you are around girls" she said with a sigh.  
  
"What?" Ranma really wanted to know what she talked about.  
  
"Come on Ranma. If you knew how your body worked around women you wouldn't stand there trembling like a deer would you? Its obvious that you have missed something in your social education but that can be blamed on your father"  
  
"Like most of my life" Ranma muttered under his breath which made Nabiki smile.  
  
"You have a technique that stops your hormones to reach certain lover parts Right?" When Ranma nodded with a defeated sigh she almost whooped in relief "Could you teach me that?" she asked and got a big eyed look from Ranma.  
  
"You want to learn how to control chi?"  
  
"No, I want to learn that technique"  
  
"Well that may take some time" Ranma said and got a glare from Nabiki.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"It may be a low level technique Nabiki. But you don't know how to control chi at all right?"  
  
"Yeah, so what?"  
  
"You need some rudimentary knowledge about chi control and a really good knowledge about your own body to pull something like this of" he said and looked at her with expectant eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked with a frown.  
  
"Pops thought me this technique when I was twelve. He said that it would help me from being distracted from the art. I figured out why he thought me this a couple of years ago and found that he was right when I didn't use it" this made Nabiki smile. The great Ranma Saotome had problems with the Art, there was something almost wrong with that thought. "Anyway that was the tenth technique that he thought me. That was the third year that I was using chi techniques during training" he said with a sigh.  
  
"So? You were a kid and I have pretty good knowledge about my body" She said and stretched her arms over her head. Ranma looked over to her and saw her stretch. He might have his hormones locked away but that didn't mean that he wasn't affected by the look of a beautiful girl. Blushing he looked away from Nabiki, he didn't want to have a mallet hit him again.  
  
"Do you have any knowledge about chi then?" he asked instead to get his mind away from the image that was on it.  
  
"How about you do it on me then? I can't think straight anymore Ranma. I really need this spell to be gone" she said with a defeated tone. Ranma looked at her with concern as she sunk back at her bed with a heavy sigh.  
  
"Ah I... I really don't think that would be a good idea" he stammered with a blush that took most of his blood.  
  
"What makes you say that? I really need this Ranma. If its not fixed soon the economics are going to crumble" she said with a sad voice.  
  
"I ah that is. I need to have my hand on the affected area" he said with a whisper.  
  
"You need what?" she demanded.  
  
"I need to have my hand on the affected area to feel the Ki flows" Ranma said and looked her in her eyes. Nabiki looked deep in the two blue grey orbs and slowly nodded to him.  
  
"Ok, just get this blasted spell from me" she said and began to open her short shorts which made Ranma blanche.  
  
"Err what are you doing?" he asked as she took of her shorts.  
  
"You wanted to have you hand on the affected area didn't you? Well this is the affected area" She said and pulled of her panties. By now Ranma had his back to her and was staring at the door with a huge blush.  
  
"Ranma? You must help me" she said with a pleading voice. Ranma almost turned around as he heard her voice. "I can't go with this much longer. I can't even get of when I masturbate" Ranma felt his nose begin to ache as she said this. "I have tried the whole week and the feeling only grows worse when I try. The damn spell is blocking my release and messing with my brain." a trickle of blood began to run out. "I can't concentrate and I even screwed up the odds on one of the bets today. You got to help me" she pleaded. She stood up and pulled at one of Ranma´s arms to drag him towards the bed. Ranma let himself be led and held his eyes closed with all the might he had.  
  
"Err... Just lie on the bed and guide my hand to the area ok?" he said as he felt her lay down in the bed. Nabiki blushed as she took Ranma´s hands and guided them between her legs. She almost jumped out of the bed as she felt an almost electrical feeling as his hands made contact with her hips.  
  
Ranma on the other hand felt the feeling as soon she took hold of his hands. As he made contact with the smooth flesh of her hips he had to use all of his will power to keep his nose from gushing blood all over the bed. He sent out his senses and felt the build up in her flows almost immediately. Moving his hand along her flows he felt her coarse pubic hair and almost opened his eyes as the unfamiliar feeling wanted a visual confirmation.  
  
Nabiki sucked in her breath as she felt Ranma´s hands begin to travel along her hips. She didn't know that he followed her Ki flows so it felt like he caressed her most private parts. She felt the feelings begin to build in her again and tried to steel herself from them. His hands traveled around stroking sensitive spots and stirring her arousal in ways she herself had not thought was possible. She often took of stress with a little play with her nether parts but it never felt this good.  
  
Ranma pushed his chi into his hands and began to smooth out her flows as good as he could. He followed her flows with his fingers and felt his eyelids tick as they wanted to get a visual of what his hands did. Nabiki gasped at the feeling this made her feel, his finger combined with his chi was a unique feeling that made her body hot as hell.  
  
As he felt the last block loosened up he felt her feelings well out and go through her body like a tsunami. All the build up feelings washed over her in one giant wave.  
  
Ranma´s eyes shot open as she screamed and her body began to contract in orgasmic bliss. And he got an eyeful of a woman in one of her most joyful moments in life.  
  
It took a few minutes before her contractions began to subside and Ranma looked her over to see if she was alright. He found that she had passed out from the huge surge that had gone through her body and relaxed a little. A knock on the door almost sent him into panic.  
  
"You ok in there Nabiki?" he heard Kasumi ask before the door began to open. Using amaguriken he put a blanket on Nabiki and clung to the roof while using umi-senken. Kasumi came into the room and looked Nabiki over before she sniffed the air.  
  
"Well at least you waited until almost everybody was out of the house" she said with a smile and kissed her sister on the forehead before she left the room again.  
  
Ranma took a last long look at Nabiki before he left her room. His blush came back in full force as he thought how beautiful she looked with that blissful happy smile on her face. Wary of mallets, spatulas and bon bories he left for the Furo. After seeing Kasumis knowing smile as she sniffed the air he had no illusions that other females wouldn't know what that smell was.  
  
---  
  
Nabiki felt absolutely marvelous when she awoke later. Her mind was clearer than it had been in a week and she felt more rested than in months. A lingering afterglow was still felt in her stomach area as she stretched catlike in bliss. Now that she could think again it was time to find who had cast the damned spell on her. She also had to thank Ranma in some way for this. She frowned a little at this thought. She had to have him teach her Ki control, or was that chi control? She had to have a talk with him about that. Her musing was interrupted with a "BAKA HENTAI!" from the Furo. Well she had to talk with him after he woke up from that one, she thought as it sounded especially nasty this time.  
  
---  
  
"Ite!" Ranma muttered as he picked himself of the street. He had managed to snatch a towel before Akane had hit him with that damned mallet and sent him through the wall. He just couldn't figure out how she could think that it was his fault that she walked into the Furo as he was in it. Looking around he saw a lot of shocked people staring at him for a few seconds before they shook their shoulders and walk on their way again. This was Nerima after all. He had landed in front of the main Library which made him think about the paper he should write for one of his classes. Ranma ran into an alley and used Umi-senken to hide himself before he set of to the Tendo Dojo.  
  
---  
  
After going back to the Tendos and snatching some spare clothes he was soon back at the library.  
  
"Excuse me" he asked one of the girls behind the reception disk.  
  
"Yes?" she asked and looked up at him with a smile.  
  
"Err I'm looking for books by Martial Arts sensei's. Do you have any of those?" he almost smacked himself as he thought about this was Nerima, of course they would have those kinds of books.  
  
"Of course, do you want anything special? Some kind of special school or branch thereof? Some special sensei? Or just about an era?" she asked still smiling friendly at him. Thinking over his options and what he really wanted to write about he hoped they would have a book he wanted.  
  
"Yes actually. Do you have a book of chine's schools? The oldest ones?" she frowned a little and began to tap away at a computer he didn't notice before.  
  
"That would be in the mystic section" she said as she looked over the screen.  
  
"Mystic section?" he asked confused. Ok so he had not spend too much time in a library before, he didn't know how they were set up.  
  
"Yes we have an area we call the mystic section. It's tucked away in back and is seldom used. We usually put books we don't know how to categorize there"  
  
"Oh, Ok. Were does it lie then?"  
  
"You take the third stair to the left, and then you go four aisles down and take left. Continue straight ahead and then take right as you come to the end then take right again and follow the arrows on the floor" she said with a happy smile while Ranma sweat dropped. "As I said it's tucked away a little but you should find it.  
  
"Right, thanks" Ranma said and walked of in search of the section.  
  
---  
  
Ranma just stared as he made it to the Mystic section after almost half an hour. He almost thought he had got a little of Ryougas directions curse first, but he had followed the directions and found himself looking at a sign that hanged at an angle that said "Mystic section" someone had scribbled a another line under the bold text reading "caution books might bite." Shaking his head he went inside and looked over the area. It didn't look any different than what he had walked through to get here, but he knew looks could be deceiving. Shrugging his shoulders he picked a book from a shelve and began to read.  
  
---  
  
Ranma left the library with a great deal of reluctance. He had felt a peace there that had not been in his life in a long long time.  
  
"Where have you been?" came the friendly question from his fiancée as fast as he entered the door to the Tendo home.  
  
"Well we have this school paper we have to do, so I was doing a little research." There was a stunned silence before the old gears kicked in again.  
  
"Don't lie to me!" she shouted with a snarl. "You were with those other floozies' right?" Ranma almost sighed as she worked herself up in her tantrum mode again. "RANMA NO BAKA!" Ranma pushed out his chi and braced himself for the mallet he knew would come. He was not disappointed. He idly thought she could have opened the back door as he went through it, as he was sure that Nabiki would add its cost to his debt. Well he needed a bath after being in that musty library most of the afternoon and this gave him another excuse to do it. He just hoped the damned Tomboy would get a clue someday and stop hitting him.  
  
Nabiki sighed up in her room. If Ranma wanted to lie he had to come up with better things than that. Everybody knew that Ranma didn't do school work. Maybe she could help him with that in exchange of her Ki training. Yeah that would do nicely. She could still get money from him while they exchanged services. Or how was that? Did she need to learn the Ki technique now that she no longer was under the spells control? It was probably best to do so. She didn't know who had cast the spell on her in the first time and whoever had done it could do it again.  
  
Yes better safe than sorry, she decided and stretched in her bed. She still felt that warm after glow and just felt damn good. She decided to talk to Ranma after dinner, he would not be free from the two idiot fathers until then anyway.  
  
---  
  
"You sure about this Nabiki?" Ranma asked as the two of them stood facing each other in the dojo.  
  
Nabiki frowned at him. "Yes Ranma. It may have been some time since I had any training but I assure you that I was quite good when I did."  
  
"Yeah, I have heard your father moan about that sometimes. How someone with so much potential could throw away their chance or something like that." Ranma frowned again and looked her over. He blushed a little as she stretched to show of her body. She smirked at how easy it was to get Ranma uncomfortable.  
  
"You better do this right Ranma." He raised an eyebrow in question. "I know that you have been training my little sister, but with me you better do it right. And don't give me that bull with not hitting girls. We both know what gives the best result when training as we both had it when we were kids."  
  
This time Ranma´s frown became deeper. It wasn't like he had something against hitting females. Not in training and in a fight that is. It just felt wrong to hit someone that couldn't defend herself against his punches. "Ok I will try. But don't come crying to me if it's to hard on you later." Nabiki just smiled and began her warm up exercises.  
  
---  
  
Nabiki sank groaning into the Furo after a couple of hours in the Dojo. She would like to complain a lot, but she was the one who asked for the training and Ranma was good. Not just in his martial arts but in teaching them to. He knew just what her limits were and how much he could push her over them.  
  
She had surprised both Ranma and herself with how much her body remembered her earlier training. Sure she was light years away from Ranma but he thought that she would catch up with Akane in a couple of months. If every session would be like this one she knew that it would be years before she would do so. She had not felt this sore in years.  
  
Every muscle in her body ached and the warm bath had never felt so good. Now she just had to come up with a good excuse to continue the training without getting the fathers and her little sister interested in her ulterior motive. But that could wait until she was finished in the bath she thought with a sigh and sank deeper into the water.  
  
---  
  
The next week was kind of strange to some people. Ranma´s danger senses were still going high wire which got him blindsided more than once. Ryoga almost hit with a crushing blow as he attack without his usual war cry. He was dealt with extreme caution and was left in a crater thanks to a Moko Takibisha. Mousse ripped his shirt apart with throwing knives and almost scevered him with a sword on two different occasions. It was not hard to slip away from the almost blind Chine's boy even if it left a bitter taste in Ranma´s mouth. Kuno even managed to get a hit in during a fight before school. Nabiki had some not so flattered words that night to tell him. Obviously she had lost a lot of yen when the kendoist finally managed to land a hit on him.  
  
Akane, Shampoo, Ukyou and Kodashi were on him as usual. This week they managed to pull of more than their usual amount of stunts. Being slammed around, kissed and groped, poisoned and generally chased didn't improve his mood.  
  
After a few days he suddenly became hard to find and Nabikis income increased quite dramatically. Having her people keeping an eye out for Ranma was a good income as the fiancée squad came to her for information where he was. Even if they were a little put of when even she didn't know where he was hiding sometimes. Nabiki was relieved that she didn't catch any trouble back at the Dojo. Sure everyone was suspicious about her taking Martial Arts up again, but she kept them away with saying that she needed the training exercises. You never knew when you needed your self defense skills. Her little sister usually just looked into the Dojo when Nabiki and Ranma trained and walked of with a huff to sulk in her room.  
  
Ranma at least tried to get away from all the people that chased him. Most often than not he had to use the umi-senken. Not that he wanted to but because that was his only choice. In a way it was dishonorable to use the technique but he felt that he needed to get away from all the crazy people that dogged him. And it wasn't like his family name had that much of honor left. He had made a promise to not use the technique but again he felt his need was greater than the promise.  
  
More often than not he retreated into the back of the library. Somehow he was left alone in there. First he just looked for the solitude he got but soon he began to read the assorted books that lined the shelves.  
  
Martial Arts, Moxibustion, Acupuncture and, Shiatsu Pressure Points were some of the topics the books spread over. He soon understood why they were in the mystic section as the books were hard to understand. Those were not the low level books you could find in stores, but books written by masters as they were too old to practice their art.  
  
He had a hard time with the books but they contained information that stunned him occasionally. The Martial Arts books had a few tricks he didn't know. But what blew his mind the most where the philosophies behind the arts the masters wrote about. This was something that his father had forgotten to instill into him. The most he learned about a real Martial Artist from his father was "It's a Martial artist duty to protect the weak." and similar words. Now whole new worlds opened up to Ranma as there were more and less to what he learned.  
  
He marveled over the Shiatsu pressure points, Moxibustion and Acupuncture books. There was more than a little information about how to increase your Ki flows in you body to a level where you could get a battle aura. Well he had a battle aura already, even a chi attack. Chi attacks were mentioned in some books and were spoken of with revered words. Ki was mentioned in other books. Life energy which was not controlled by emotions and therefore less harmful to the body. Ranma already knew about this as well but the books gave him more information about how to reach this new alluring power.  
  
And he found the books about magic. He was first ecstatic as this was something that he had yearned a long time to learn about. It could possible mean a way to cure his curse. He had come to accept it shortly after the fight with Saffron. Destroying Jusenkyo was something that stopped him short from getting a cure from there. It wasn't a big deal anymore anyway. He had some disadvantages and some advantages but he had that in his male form to. The thing that was bad would be that most people were disgusted with the curse. He just had to look Akanes way and know that he probably never would find someone who loved him for him. Oh he knew the other fiancées wasn't that bothered with his curse. But that was only because they didn't se him as a man. No, to them he was a price that was there to be won.  
  
But as he read the books he found his mood crumbled. To learn magic you had to be smart, well he wouldn't have any problems with that. He knew that he wasn't dumb; he just didn't know how to use his brain in non combat situations. To his horror you didn't just have to be smart, a magic user's power was somehow measured by how much knowledge he had. The more you had the stronger you were as magic user. After feeling down for a couple of days he threw another of his father's sayings to the wind. "It's Manly to be a smart-mouth but not smart." Obviously that was wrong, he had a few lumps on the head that spoke volumes against that. "It's not important if it's not martial art." Now that even he found stupid as he thought about it. This and much more his father had instilled into him as the two traveled on the road. And he could never begin to understand how much this had stunted him in his intellectual growth.  
  
He decided to kick the panda's ass to kingdom come and began to devour books. Instead as before he found them boring and not important, he now put everything he read to memory. This helped him with other small things as well. Information in the other books in the section began to make sense and some of what he had read in the martial arts books finally clicked in place. "Knowledge is power." It was a saying that he didn't understand at first but suddenly made sense. Sure he had followed it without thinking about it as he catalogued his opponents for further use. But to actually study before an actual battle was something he wasn't used to be fond of.  
  
Making his brain bend almost in two to study in the library made him more attentive in school. Not that anyone noticed, he was asleep on is desk as the teachers was used to seeing him. Looking like he was asleep was something he had learned long ago and using it in class was a good way to brush up on the skill. The teachers were as usual boring in their preaching's about their particular subject. But Ranma listen diligently with his head on his arms. Even if it was boring the knowledge he gained was a little bit of power when he managed to gain control of magic. It was a bad thing that he had to be alert and listen in class. At least that was what he thought, it cut into his sleep time. School was one of the few places he could get some good sleep undisturbed and he always cherished the time there. Now while he didn't cherished the time he at least began to like it. The school wasn't that bad if you had a little knowledge about what the teacher talked about and filled in the gaps they left.  
  
Now if he just could figure out what set of his senses he could actually begin to enjoy himself a little.  
  
TBC  
  
Authors Notes2: As you might have noted by the style used this was first meant to be a lemon. I'm sorry to say that it went out of control and grew quite a bit. I hope that I have edited this in a way that people doesn't find it disturbing and still have a little of the magic in it. I hope that I don't scare too many people away when I say that it will be first in chapter that the big hook comes in. Hopefully I will have some people still interested left as it will pick up more from there.  
  
The crossover chapters with Sailor Moon is not in sight to be posted anytime soon (or it might depends on the review bit I think) as they comes in some later chapters that I still have to look over before posting. I will tell you now that there will be no Ranma in a magical fuku in this fic or any strange memories from the silver millennium popping up in his head or anyone else associating with the Tendo dojo. I don't really know why I put in Sailor Moon in the first place but I think that I can work something out. We just have to wait and see.  
  
As I never have had any sort of feedback on this before. I will put out the chapters slowly, so that I might have a chance to change some parts in the later chapters already written.  
  
I am not an Akane hater, its just that I like Nabiki better and might play upon Akane´s implied rage disorder a little bit. But at least I'm not going to put her in the raving lunatic slot, not in this fic at least.  
  
I tweak the characters as I want them or in some places as I already see them. I know that I'm taking the easy way out in some corners and is rewriting later chapters to have as much in them as I can think of.  
  
Here is where YOU dear reader comes in. Plot holes, Character tweaks gone horrible wrong, plot suggestions, good music, constructive criticism and a kind word. I know that I have missed a lot when writing this thing as I still find holes after looking over this a few months after creation. Please review, if only to say that you liked it.  
  
Until next time Ovis Musimon 


	2. Chapter 2

Magical Apocalypse Ch2  
  
A Ranma½/Sailor Moon/Others crossover  
  
By Ovis Musimon Ch1 first posted Q3 2004 This Chapter posted not long after the first...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Ranma½ or the characters from Sailor Moon.  
  
This is a fan fiction mostly for my own entertainment and hopefully for other fans out there.  
  
Now over to the good stuff or whatever:...  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It had gone a week since she first had approached Ranma for his help and she now knew that the blasted spell still had a hold on her. It had begun to build slowly the first days after her first release but she had soon helped it build again. It was a distracting feeling to say the least.  
  
She also knew now that she should not try to get rid of the feelings with her own two hands. It only made it worse. Now her head felt like someone had installed a scrambler in it and she had problems concentrating on the easiest of tasks. Resigned to the inevitable, she grinded her teeth together and knocked on Ranma´s door.  
  
"It's open." She heard him call and opened the door.  
  
"Ranma?" she was surprised as she saw him reading a BOOK! For all that she knew study was not one of Ranma´s top of to do things. Especially not on a Saturday.  
  
"Yes Nabiki?" he didn't even look up from it. What could be so important in that book that he didn't even want a break from it?  
  
"I... I need your help again" This time he did look up on her with a concerned look that almost made Nabiki gasp. Could he really care about her, she thought, even after all I have done to him. She looked down on the floor suddenly to ashamed to look in his eyes. "Its back" she said with a low voice.  
  
"You mean that Lust spell didn't disappear after we... ah" he blushed as red as his female sides hair.  
  
"No and it almost seems stronger"  
  
"Stronger? I would have thought that it would take as long to build up as the first time" he said and got a thoughtful look that almost made Nabiki laugh. It wasn't often that he really put his grey matter to use for something other than Martial Arts.  
  
"I don't know how magic works so anything is possible" and it wasn't like she was up to the task to figure out how it worked at the moment. Or anything else for that matter.  
  
"Yeah I guess" Ranma muttered and glanced at the book he had read.  
  
"Could you please help me again? I just finished my home work and it took me more than two hours longer than usual." she said with a puppy dog look.  
  
"I... a... sure." the book he had in his hands disappeared somewhere that she would like to know. That was one trick that always made her hands itch when she saw it. It amazed her when she thought about it. It was probably Mousse technique and that meant that he had learned it by just looking at it being performed. If he really had done that, it probably meant that he knew most of the techniques that had ever been used against him. If he just could show that kind of mental prowess in other areas than just Martial arts he would be more than a good catch.  
  
She blushed hard as she led him back to her room. She couldn't believe that she had just thought that. That blasted spell must have done more to her thinking than just turning up her arousal to max. Sure he was really nice on the eye, she had some problems during the week when they had been trained together. She was just lucky that he thought her distraction were about something else and not her ogling his sweaty body. She could make a whole lot of money if she just could get him into the model business. In both forms.  
  
Ranma locked the door behind him and turned his back to her when she began to peel of her shorts. She got a flush of pride as she saw how red he became when he got a glimpse of her hips.  
  
"Come on Ranma. Get this over with." with a grunt of agreement he turned around and kneeled beside her bed. It felt real nice to have someone kneeling besides her just waiting to servicing her. With a smile of mischief she pulled on his hands and guided them to her breasts. After a few seconds groping Ranma snatched his hands away like he was burned.  
  
"Nabiki!" he hissed. "I don't need to do anything to the flows there."  
  
"But your hands feels so good." she said with a wicked smile that he unfortunately missed due to closed eyes.  
  
"Nabiki!" his voice was a little strained. Did he have problems with his own technique? Maybe she could have a little more fun with him.  
  
"Come on Ranma, you have touched more private parts than that. And it's not like you don't know how to play with these, right?"  
  
"Nabiki!" this time his voice cracked. "You damn well know that I don't do anything like that."  
  
"No I don't know Ranma and all that denial just scream that you really do. I can't keep tabs on you all the time, even if I try" she smiled to herself as she looked at the rather nice red color Ranma´s face now sported. "Now go to work on that spell" even if she enjoyed teasing him, she had enough of the heat her body was generating. If it continued like this she felt like she was going to burn up. Just the contact of his hand on her flesh was soothing as he pushed his chi into her and began to smooth out the flows she felt the heat turn to something more pleasurable. She felt her arousal climb to dangerous levels and when she felt him ease the last block away something snapped in her mind.  
  
She couldn't for the life of her remember exactly what she had done the next hour. The only thing that came to mind, were the ecstasy that filled her and flashes of a scared shitless Ranma.  
  
---  
  
Nabiki felt marvelous when she awoke and was lazy lying in her bed when Kasumi announced that dinner would be ready in a few minutes. She just couldn't find the energy to hurry as she put on a robe and walked to the Furo. There were a slight pain in her lower body parts but she put that aside as something that had happened when Ranma smoothed out her Ki flows.  
  
Dinner was an interesting moment as Ranma was beet red and looked like he was awaiting Armageddon. Well he almost always looked like that, but this time he was stealing looks of Nabiki during the whole dinner.  
  
Nabiki was still on cloud nine and didn't really care about the rest around the table. She ate with a gusto that would have made Genma proud if it was him that had trained her. Now he was slightly miffed as she was somehow stealing food from him as he was attacking his son's plate and he just couldn't find out how she did it.  
  
Ranma visibly relaxed when she stood and thanked Kasumi for the excellent meal and retreated to her room. This was noted by Akane who demanded to know what had happened. His hesitation to say just what had happened before dinner earned him a miffed expression that almost made him wish for an involuntary dip in the koi pond. Somehow an indifferent response was even worse than a physical one.  
  
Nabiki lay in her bed and just enjoyed the feelings that rushed through her body. She had not even felt this relaxed last time he eased the spell for her. She just had to get something to pay him with. Maybe she could write off his debts or something. He would probably like that, a few extra yen for a present for Akane would not do him wrong.  
  
A stab of something flashed through her as she thought about that possibility. Why would she feel something when she thought about the two of them together? She buried the thought quickly and tried to find something else to pay him with. She needed the money more than Akane needed a gift after all.  
  
Not long after that she fell asleep, her dreams were filled with things that she wanted more than money. Sadly she wouldn't remember a thing about them when she awoke.  
  
---  
  
The next week that went by gave Ranma some time to breath. The fiancées seemed to notice that he didn't want to be disturbed by his actions the last couple of weeks and left him alone most of the time. He was almost freaked out by Akane as she seemed to cut down on her insults towards him, but it changed with almost a breath of relief when she made him lunch on the Tuesday. He just didn't know how to handle her without her throwing insults his way, even if it was kinda nice. Even the guys were somewhat absent and didn't make more than a few appearances and then only made moderate collateral damage.  
  
Ranma´s senses were still going high wire and he was looking more paranoid than ten people together. He moved around with the greatest care, but it didn't help him as he was blind sided more than once.  
  
Nabiki seemed to be a little nicer to him during school hours and she didn't make his wallet lighter every chance she got. That to didn't help him feel at ease, he just knew that it would be looked at the wrong way. It never was something innocent when Ranma Saotome was involved right?  
  
That he looked like a death squad was hunting him in the area when she was around did have a slightly negative effect on Nabiki´s good mood towards him. She just couldn't figure out what his problem was. She still trained with him every evening, to everyone else's amazement. She was pushing hard to get to a level where she could harness her chi and learned some techniques on her own. Depending on others had never been her thing and if that meant to learn Martial Arts, then so be it.  
  
As school was over, Ranma disappeared. This was not welcomed by a few people and of course welcomed by others. The fiancée squad chase was not as fierce this week and Nabiki´s smile wasn't as huge as she stood at the gates to Furinkan and sold information on the wayward Ranma. Her good mood was even more reduced as she couldn't find who had put the damn spell on her. That frustrated her to no end but she knew that it was just a matter of time before she would know.  
  
Ranma at least tried to disappear. More often than not he used the Umisenken and retreated to the library. He found that the usual craziness didn't follow him into there and he could get a few hours of peace and quiet.  
  
It was the books of magic that drew his attention in the musty old corner. They told him of techniques to build up your connection with the all and how to wield the flows of mana to do your bidding. At least that was what he could figure out that the texts were about. The really sad part was that the books were written in a language that was believed to be long dead.  
  
If he could understand one of the books right, one of those he actually could read. The books that were filled with runes would be readable when he made it to a certain level in his knowledge about magic. It was this about knowledge that was a little vague.  
  
It didn't say if it was about magical or general knowledge. If it was general he would soon be able to read something in one of the books he thought. He tried to have his face in a book whenever he had a few minutes over. If on the other hand it was magical knowledge he would be in trouble. There were very little about magic that was know in the modern world that he could learn for free and get him to the next level in the books.  
  
As he picked his way through the books about magic in the mystic section he found he could read a little in a book here and a little in a book there. This at long last made something that he could work with. Even if it was a heck of a job to look through all the books again when he had read a page.  
  
Magic was described almost as a living entity. There was a language for it which you could use to command the energy to do what you wanted. This was the easiest way to use magic and was described in more than one book how it could be used. Using this way of magic was on the other hand time demanding. You could use chants to form the energy in almost any form you wanted and there were hundreds of prescribed chants in the books. At least that was the gist of what he could read.  
  
Potion magic on the other hand he found a lot of information about pretty quickly. It even helped him open up new sections in the books for him. It was nothing really magical about brewing potions, it was more knowing the properties of the ingredients. Put that and that together with that and that and you will get this. Almost anyway.  
  
There were laws here to, which made it dangerous to mix some ingredients when you didn't know their properties. You could make some toxic fumes, poisons or love potions if you didn't know what you were doing. There were big warnings about the love potions, those were really dangerous stuff. Ranma read about this mainly because he was interested about how to defend himself from this. He had been under the influence of potions all too many times and if he could find something to negate those he would be a very happy camper.  
  
Rune magic was another powerful type of magic. Basically you carved a Rune or Glyph in whatever you wanted and powered it up with your magic during the process. It was a time consuming and hard work to fuel the rune or glyph with mana. The end result was an enchanted item or powerful ward. On the higher levels you could make magical reserve pools that you could draw mana from in a pinch when your own ability to draw in from your surroundings weren't fast enough. This type had its used Ranma mused as he read about armors and weapons bestowed with powerful runes. But as with all the other types of magic, you had to be quite powerful before you were able to do anything really useful.  
  
And there was the silent magic. It was a pretty rigid and energy draining form of mana manipulation, but it was the most used form of them. You used your own mind to form the mana into something you wanted, and then you pushed the mana through thought constructs that activated the magic. Those constructs were often a glyph or rune that the user associated with the result he wanted. To minimize mana waste there were often a verbal trigger to release the magical energies from the thought constructs. Depending on how good you were on visualizing this in your head you could be pretty awful fast with it.  
  
All those types of magic build on the user's knowledge. Ranma found out with a deep sigh that it all depended on mostly magical but also to a certain degree general knowledge. If you didn't know how electricity worked how were you ever supposed to get a lightning bolt off? If you didn't know about the combustion of matter how did you think you would get a fireball to explode upon impact? And a little more advanced. If you didn't know how the planets interacted with the sun, how were you ever being able to get a levitation spell to work? This only meant that he couldn't slack of in school again. If he did, then there might be some powerful magic that he couldn't understand later on because he lacked the knowledge about how it worked none magically.  
  
The more he learned about magic the more of the runes and glyphs covered pages in the books he understood. This of course was explained in the earlier chapters in the books he had found in the library. The books in themselves were magical constructs that taught the student about magic. The more you knew the more advanced information you were allowed to learn. The more he read the bigger headache Ranma got. From what he could understand the magicians that left the books after their passing had been more theoretical advanced than the current civilization. Or they had never thought about using it in machines. Who needed them when you could get everything you wanted with magic? No wonder whole civilizations collapsed when magicians died and what he knew disappeared with him.  
  
Ranma closed the book he was reading and rubbed his temples. If he understood this right he could make a tiny little light appear in front of him. He had to try that tomorrow. Right now he had to hurry, it was time for another of Nabiki and his Martial Arts lessons.  
  
---  
  
Nabiki was almost frantic, it had gone a week again and the feelings she had were almost overwhelming. And this was a worst case scenario, she had waited to long and couldn't find Ranma. She had to fight herself just to act aloof as was her usual behavior. A glimmer of hope was lit when she found Kasumi prepare dinner in the kitchen.  
  
"Sis do you know where Ranma is?" she was proud of herself she manage to hold all of here panic out of her voice.  
  
"Well yes. He said he had some things to take care of in Juuban"  
  
"Juuban? What would he do there?" did her voice crack? No she had managed to control it.  
  
"He didn't tell me. Why don't you ask him when he returns? He said he would be back late tonight"  
  
"Late?" she almost squeaked  
  
"Of course it takes a while to go there and back. Was it something important you wanted him for?"  
  
"No, nothing important at all" it sounded lame even to her.  
  
"Ok, dinner is ready in an hour. I call you then"  
  
"Ok sis, thanks for the info" Nabiki had to steel herself as she walked back to her room. It was so damn hard to concentrate and he would not be back in hours! She couldn't believe herself she actually wanted him to put his hands on her again. Just a couple of weeks ago that had just been a little wet dream she had now and then, but nothing she actually wanted him to do. She managed to hold back the blush until she was in her room. Just looking at her bed brought back memories that made the fires rise even higher than they were. She sat down by her desk and began to look trough her ledgers again. She just had to do something to get her mind of Ranma and those fires that raged in her loins.  
  
---  
  
Ranma meanwhile was gorging himself with new books. He had found fifteen books in Juubans four libraries. He was almost ecstatic, he would have been if he didn't already understand the first half in most of them.  
  
The major part of the first half of the books was about the principles of magic. This was all fine with Ranma. The infuriating part about this was that you had to have about ten books just to make something out of it. If you read a page in one book it didn't mean that you could continue to read the next. First you had to have a complete understanding of exactly what it was you had read. And of course this didn't mean that the next page was about the same thing that was on the previous page. You had to find the next little glimpse of information in another book. If you were lucky you could get a page that made a few things fall in place and unlock more than one page in another of the books, but then again you had to find just which book that was.  
  
He took out the course to the Tendo dojo and began to roof hop his way there. While he did this he began to read one of the new books and do a simple Kata. No sense to hold back when no one he knew didn't see him.  
  
---  
  
The dinner had been a test in self control for Nabiki. Her body was dead set on distracting her all the time and she had big problems to follow what little conversation there was around the table.  
  
She sat staring out her window while her body wrecked havoc with her mind. She was so aroused that she shook in the chair. The movement meant that her clothes was dragged over sensitive spots like her nipples or shudder lower erogenous zones. It wasn't pleasure anymore, it was pure torture. She couldn't even get herself to undress.  
  
She heard the door open and close behind her.  
  
"You ok Nabs?" she heard Ranma´s concerned voice asks. "Kasumi said you had asked for me earlier and that you were kind of out of it during dinner" She turned around and looked deeply into his eyes.  
  
"I give you anything, just get this blasted spell out of my system." she saw the shock on Ranma´s face her meek voice gave him. She didn't really care at this point what he thought, she just wanted to be free from those feelings.  
  
"Please?" she asked when she saw the look that came over his face. She could have sworn that it looked like a deer caught in the car lights.  
  
"I... ah... sure." he seemed a little hesitant first and almost afraid as he crossed the distance between the door and her.  
  
Nabiki didn't care when he used his amaguriken to take her clothes off. She wasn't that bothered by nudity anyway. Her own hands found their ways to play with her breasts as he began to run his hands on her abdomen and begin whatever he did. When his chi found its way into her and brushed the blocks away the world seemed to disappear again.  
  
---  
  
Ranma breathed heavily after the exertion and looked down on Nabiki´s face that lay on his chest. The first time she had attacked him he had been too scared to do anything in defense and had let her have her way with him. This time he had tried to fight back but had given up because he didn't know how she would react if the spell wasn't flushed from her system.  
  
Whoever had cast that spell on Nabiki was going to pay big time when he was found out. He had been afraid that something like this would happen again as he help her out. He just had to talk to her in the morning. The way she acted, she had a right to know what exactly happened when he relived her tension.  
  
He could understand that the sexual feelings were dammed up and rushed out when he pulled out the stops. He had some experience from that from the technique he used himself. But he didn't think that Nabiki was this aggressive in normal situations. He didn't have that much to go on, as she was never on a date. Everyone was afraid of the mercenary middle Tendo but there were always someone out there that looked a little deeper than the surface right? She couldn't have that much problems finding someone who could ask her out. He could feel her loneliness every time he looked into her eyes, it was almost as strong as his.  
  
He moved her as gently as he could from his chest and pulled the blankets around her. Small sounds of protests rouse from her and he breathed out in relief. He had to use a pressure point to not let her wake up the whole house as she screamed in pleasure earlier. He wasn't sure about that particular pressure point and had hoped that it didn't need another to cancel it out.  
  
Collecting his clothes proved to be a problem as he had to look for most of them around the room. She had been... enthusiastic when she pulled them of him. With a last look at her glowingly happy face he jumped out of her window. A quick dip in the koi pond hid most of the smell on him and he had an excuse for a late visit to the Furo.  
  
---  
  
He knew the knock on the door would come before it was heard. Ranma had become so in sync with the Wa of the house that he had a vague felling about where everybody was at all times. He had felt Nabiki rise from her bed and wander around her room, probably getting dressed, before walking to his and his father's room.  
  
"Its open" he said at the same time as her knuckles made contact with the wood of the frame.  
  
"Umm... we need to talk about last night, what exactly happened?" she asked as soon she had closed the door. Then she took another look on what he was doing. He stood on his hands, feet's in the air, doing push-ups while reading a book. It was slightly unnerving how easy he made it look like.  
  
"You wondering what happened after you blacked out?" he said with a nervous look on his face.  
  
"Yeah that. I remember the first time fine. But the last two is kind of cut short. But I still feel that wonderful feeling afterward." she said and stretched out her full form. This made Ranma drop to the floor face first into the book.  
  
"Err I really don't know how to explain this." he said with a huge blush and looked down on the floor.  
  
"Explain what?" Nabiki wondered with a frown. Ranma couldn't help but to reflect how cute that made her look. Especially as she left that cold out of her eyes.  
  
"You don't have cameras in your own room do ya?" he wondered, trying to take the easy way out. Letting her know that he knew about them was small matter than to tell her what really happened.  
  
"Do you think I would ask you what happened if I had?" she asked while trying to hide her surprise that he knew about her equipment in the house. While not as good as her hand held camera she could get some pretty good blackmail material from them on occasion. And some of the pictures she got had been pretty high sells to.  
  
"I could always hope? Err this is not exactly easy to say Nabiki" he looked around the room, just anywhere was better than looking at Nabiki at the moment.  
  
"Just spit it out Saotome." some of her usual coldness crawled back into her voice and it did irritate her how he moved his head around.  
  
"Well I think it's a little like the N..N.Neko-ken." he began carefully and settled at staring at the floor.  
  
"Neko-ken? What exactly are you talking about?"  
  
"When I pulled out the blocks from you're dammed up feelings they kind of took over from there."  
  
"That may be a possibility. And?" a quick look and Ranma could see the anger begin to build in Nabiki´s eyes, which was not a good sign.  
  
"Well because they were err sexual feelings they wanted to do what err... you know what they are made for."  
  
"And that would be?" one of her feet began to drum impatiently on the floor.  
  
"Procreation." he said in a low voice.  
  
"WHAT?" the awaited explosion did not disappoint him.  
  
"Umm you know sex. Birds and bee talk. Man and woman in bed. I thought you had a little knowledge..."  
  
"Shut up! You mean that when you flushed my system my body took over and slept with you?" he was actually impressed, she had managed to manifest a battle aura. Oh right, that was not good in this situation.  
  
"Yeah." he breathed and waited for the inevitable object to hit him.  
  
"And what did you do? Just let things happen?" he was fairly certain that she would have screeched if she didn't want to draw attention to this particular conversation in the house. It didn't matter her tone made it sound to him that she did it anyway.  
  
"Of course not, Nabiki. But I didn't want to hurt you and I didn't know what could go wrong if I didn't finish the flushing." he said with a burning face.  
  
"Did this happen the second time to?" he aura was beginning fray some of the more flammable things around her.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Idiot! Why didn't you tell me the first time?" ok now he was impressed. Anyone else and he would have been strangled, punched, kicked and incinerated by now. Were she really one of Akane´s sisters?  
  
"Don't you think you can answer that question on your own? As much as I hate how my life is now, I really like to be alive" this made Nabiki back a step when Ranma looked up and into her eyes. She remembered how he had acted after the second time and how he had jumped every time she had as much as looked in his direction. "I didn't know after the second time if you were in control or not. It wasn't like I was going to ask you about it either" the hurt that he showed made her heart do, despite the anger she felt for him at the moment, some funny things in her chest.  
  
"So you want to blame the spell?" little of her anger had bled of but she still wanted something tangible she could punish for this.  
  
"If I wanted to have an excuse yes. I really didn't want to hurt you Nabiki and I didn't know what would happen if I knocked you out" there were something in his eyes that she had seen before, but never in her direction.  
  
"But knock me up was ok?" her anger was coming back in full force.  
  
"Huh wha?"  
  
"You do know how babies are made right?" she wondered with blazing eyes. Ranma looked at her with a blank look for a moment before he lost all the color from his face. "Good you're not a complete moron. I thought you would have some idea about it when you talked about procreation" she heaved a heavy sigh. "We can only hope that we were lucky. Not every intercourse means conception, even if the dates have been bad" Ranma just sat before her on the floor with his mouth hanging loose. This could be bad, really bad.  
  
"I really hope for your own sake that it was the spell that made me jump you. I know that you are not one to take advantage of the situation and that is your only saving grace at the moment. But next time there will be a camera." she still wanted to have something to smash. She could understand her sisters feeling now, as smashing a few bricks didn't sound like a bad idea.  
  
"Next time?" he wondered, still with a faraway look.  
  
"You didn't manage to break the spell the first two times. Do you really think this would be any different?"  
  
"No, as you said. I don't know either how this spell works."  
  
"Right. Now how about we go and spar. I have this need to punch on something."  
  
"Err ok." Ranma was leery to follow the enrage girl to the Dojo. He had a feeling this would be one of those painful sessions.  
  
---  
  
Lunch was a time for silent fuming it seemed. Akane fumed because she thought Ranma and Nabiki looked like they were planning Armageddon and would lay the blame on her. Nabiki fumed because she still had not found out who had cast the spell and Ranma´s little revelation didn't sit well with her. The sparring took of the part where she needed to smash something to pieces, but she still needed a perpetrator for the deed.  
  
The fathers fumed. Or at least, the sake from last night fumed from them. What the occasion for the drinking binge was this time, Ranma would never learn. But apparently there had been a need for vast amount of it.  
  
Ranma fumed, or rather the hot water Kasumi had given him fumed.  
  
Kasumi on the other hand was her usual tranquil and calm counterweight. She took a look over the people around the table and sighed inwardly. If someone in this group wouldn't grow up soon she would never leave this house. She learned a lot from Dr Tofu's books but they were beginning to loose their teaching value for her. She felt that she had been held back and stiffeled long enough in this house and now it was soon time for her to do something more.  
  
Until then it was just to continue to keep the Wa of the house as balanced as possible.  
  
---  
  
"What is that you are reading?" Nabiki wondered from the open door. It was just after lunch and Ranma had for once managed to get away from the table on his own and not by an item branded by Akane.  
  
"This? It's like a school book about magic." he was at the moment doing sit-ups while he held the book in front of his face. Nabiki couldn't understand how he managed to concentrate on the text while he exercised, but if it worked for him she wouldn't complain.  
  
"School book for magic? Wherever did you pick that up?" her voice was thick with sarcasm.  
  
"Believe it or not, at the library."  
  
"You managed to find a book about magic at the library?"  
  
"Yeah. I couldn't believe it either." Nabiki shook her head and looked the book over as it swished by her head.  
  
"You mean that you can actually read that?" she wondered after looking over the glyphs and runes on the pages.  
  
"Yeah, on those two pages at least."  
  
"Those two pages?" she didn't really understand his explanation. How could he only understand two pages in a book? He stopped his sit-ups and pulled out another book which he laid down in front of Nabiki.  
  
"Here take a look. Tell me if there is any page that you can read." Nabiki decided to humor him and opened the book. She wasn't terrible surprised when all she could find were those runes and glyphs.  
  
"Just those strange symbols Saotome. Now tell me what this is about."  
  
What happened then almost blew Nabiki away. Ranma sat down beside her and began a lecture about what stood on the page and what magic was all about. What he said actually made sense so she didn't think that he made it up on the spot to have a little fun with her.  
  
"Well that's the gist of how you get magic to work for yourself. But I can't find that spell that was cast on you." he said with a heavy sigh.  
  
"You're looking for a cure for me?" she asked a little shocked. Sure Ranma always looked for something so he could help those around him that were in need. But that he actually went so far as to trying to learn magic just to help her break the spell was almost mind-blowing.  
  
"Well, err... yeah." Nabiki had a hard time suppressing the blush that crawled up in her face. She couldn't believe how much that comment affected her. It was at this moment that her little sister stormed into the room.  
  
"What are you two doing?" she demanded to know.  
  
"We are talking about magic" Ranma said as fast as he could. Akane on the other hand chose not to hear him and used her superior deduction ability as she saw the two of them blushing when she entered the room.  
  
"You two timing BAKA! And with my own sister to boot!" not long after that Ranma was sailing out the window to get a bath in the koi pond.  
  
"Now why exactly did you do that Sis?" Nabiki wondered and looked at Akane. "He did tell you the truth."  
  
"He did? Well he did probably earn it anyway, he has been gone every night the last tree weeks and has probably been with his other floozies."  
  
"I just can't seem to understand you sometimes Sis." Nabiki said and shook her head. "You know how much he wants to get rid of his curse and now he has actually began to study magic to do it." well that was a stretch of the truth but she didn't think she was all that wrong.  
  
"Hah! That just something that he is saying to get on your good side. I don't want to think what the pervert does with his girl side." she said with a shiver.  
  
"Let me ask you something Sis. Do you love him?" the question did take Akane completely of guard so she answered like she usually did.  
  
"That Baka? No way, he could just go away and rot for all that I care." she huffed. Nabiki could see in her eyes that she didn't speak the truth.  
  
"Well, if that's how you feel you are going to loose him." this time a little bit uncertainty got into Akane´s eyes.  
  
"With the engagement I don't think that will be anytime soon." She said and stomped out of the room, this made her miss the deadly look her sister sent her way.  
  
TBC  
  
Authors Notes: Hi everyone. Don't know what to say really the chapters often writes themselves when Im sitting down typing. I'm not really all that happy about how this chapter panned out but it has some little explanations in it that I have to leave in.  
  
A big Thank you to all the happy people who have sent reviews.  
  
The lemon bit was somehow overlooked when I edited for the last time. Let me tell you that there were a lot that needed editing in the later chapters. Damn dirty mind.  
  
I really hope that I don't scare people away when I have put this up as a Sailor Moon cross. I actually think that I have an original idea about it and they will not interfere too much with the rest of the Ranma crew. Well not too much anyway. On the other hand they are just beginning to pop up in the rougher draft of some later chapters so I still have time to chop them out.  
  
Once again Tank you for the reviews and keep them coming.  
  
Until next time thanks for reading -Ovis Musimon 2004 


	3. Chapter III

Magical Apocalypse Ch3 rev1  
  
A Ranma½/Sailor Moon/Others crossover  
  
By Ovis Musimon Ch1 first posted Q3 2004 This Chapter posted shortly after  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Ranma½ or the characters from Sailor Moon.  
  
This is a fan fiction mostly for my own entertainment and hopefully for other fans out there. Hope you like it.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Nabiki sat looking at her stocks and was beginning to wonder what was happening. All her calculations were turning all over the place and none of them were right. The only thing that would show this kind of numbers over the spread would be some kind of global disaster or even some kind of disease which slowly knocked out humanity. That shouldn't be possible at the moment. It should have been all over the news if something like that was going on.  
  
She began to mail her contacts in the states with a few questions and looked through a few chat rooms that she was familiar. There were a worried undertone to them but no one knew exactly what was going on.  
  
She turned of the computer with an angry grunt and picked up one of the books Ranma had showed her. She would go online a few hours later and see if she had got a few answers then, right now she had to see what she did wrong with that spell.  
  
---  
  
"You really think the fire bolt is the best to begin with?" Nabiki asked as she looked up from the book. The two of them were in a clearing that Ranma had deemed safe enough to train magic in.  
  
"Why not? I had no problems with it and you manage all those low level ones perfectly now"  
  
"But those just need visualization and a simple rune to get of. Here I need to collect the Mana plus thought construct and then the rune. To top it off I need to know about combustion of matter shouldn't I start with something easier?" Ranma gave her a look that told her that she had to be kidding.  
  
"Nabiki this is a low level spell to you know. And if you can read the instructions it means that you can throw the spell. Everything you need to know about the spell and how to do it is done subconsciously. All you need to do is visualize the rune and the effect, your mind takes care of the rest"  
  
"If you say so" she said and took a deep breath. She could feel the Mana that was in the air around her. It would have been easier to use the little pool that she had inside herself, but Ranma thought it better to train in how to use the Mana around them first.  
  
Collecting the Mana she needed she called up the rune she would use for her spell and channeled the Mana into it.  
  
"Fire bolt!" she cried and released the Mana in the rune and got a glorious show of pyrotechnics between her hands. "ITE!" she cried and plunged her hands in a bucket of water they had for just this kind of thing.  
  
"You didn't visualize the end result Nabiki" Ranma said with a sigh, this was her twelfth try so he had no problems knowing what she did wrong.  
  
"Yeah Yeah, give me a break will ya?" she said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Nope, not until you learn how to do this right. How about something else then? Lightning bolt?"  
  
"That's like electricity right? Better to be electrocuted than burned I guess"  
  
"Just give it a try ok?" he sighed. Nabiki gave him a glare and began to draw in Mana again. This should be a little easier she thought, electricity was a little easier than fire. The thought construct came up without any effort and her chosen rune form flawlessly.  
  
"Lightning Bolt!" she called out and a jagged streak of light shot out from her hands. Unfortunately her hands had been directed at Ranma who suddenly got a sever case of electrocution.  
  
"Ops?" was all Nabiki managed to say between her giggle attack and Ranma´s glare.  
  
---  
  
Time flows on as it always will and now it seemed everybody had their schedule to go after. Ranma evaded the fiancée squad as much as he could. He just felt more and more frustrated with them as they just couldn't leave him alone. They seemed to feel that a week without them meant that they could get more time with him. He must have missed them, right? Not that they bothered to ask him about his opinion.  
  
He was glomped by Shampoo from time to time, he wasn't sure what would happen if he didn't let her do that. Attempted to be drugged by Kodachi, she somehow managed to get him when he didn't looked. Yelled at by Akane, it was hard to not be. He lived in the same damn house after all. And longed for by Ukyuo, at least she wasn't dangerous. When she didn't helped Ranma get various object smashed in the head from Akane or brawling with the other fiancées. On the other hand, but she still did some mean okonomiyaki.  
  
Kuno, Mousse, and Ryoga did what they could to get rid of their worst enemy to all human kind, or their definition of it at least. While Nabiki helped everyone get their poison one way or another and made money from all fronts.  
  
Ranma and Nabiki tried to get as much time they could to get together and study magic. He had not been hard to convince to let her read with him. Somehow it seemed easier to learn when they compared notes with each other and when she was around the others were loath to disturb him. The rest of the house hold found it slightly disturbing how the two of them began to like the books with the strange writings in them. None of them could make anything out of them, which just made them more confused. And their talking about magic just didn't make sense. Sure Jusenkyo had their springs and there had been some strange happenings around the last two years. But magic? That was just plain silly.  
  
Genma took it in his own paws... err his own hands to punch this new trait out of his son. It was not manly to read such strange books and it could be dangerous to get his son to smart after all.  
  
Ranma had archived the same level in the arts as his father years ago, so that was obviously the wrong way to deal with this new horror. Not that it stopped him from trying.  
  
When he could Ranma trained in all the new stuff he read about. He found a little time here to train acupuncture, it did wonder to the chi flows for him. And a little time there to train new Martial Arts moves he found interesting, you never knew when you would need a new move to surprise someone. Moxibustion and pressure points he worked on himself as much as he could. Mostly he used negative effects so he had to train and overcome the hurdle. This made him progress with leaps and bounds in training his body, as he used a Pressure point to weaken himself and then trained. The effect when the pressure point wore off was much greater. He told Nabiki of this of course, but she was a bit hesitant to try it at first. But after she had a few sessions with them she did allow Ranma to use a few on her. Even she could not deny their effectiveness as she felt how much she progressed when they were used.  
  
---  
  
"Ok Lightning and Ice you got down pat. Try the Fire bolt again, its not that hard you know" Nabiki gave him a glare.  
  
"Easy for you to say" she let out a deep breath then took in a deep one and centered herself. "Fire bolt!" she cried out and promptly got her hands to begin burning. With a hiss from her lips she stuck them in the bucket at her feet.  
  
"Why don't you try and use another way for your thought construct? The way you use now is obviously not good enough for you"  
  
"Why not, this is obviously not working. How are you doing on that fire ball?" she asked as she swept her hands through the water.  
  
"I think I should give it a try. I think I should try and control how much Mana I get into it at the same time"  
  
"Not a good idea Ranma. Just try one thing at a time. You know how it is with experimenting with magic. It just blow up in you face"  
  
"Yeah yeah, just because you don't get it right in one try" Ranma said with a grin.  
  
"I just try to give fair warning" she huffed. Ranma just shock his head with a smile and centered himself before his first try with a new spell.  
  
Centering himself was now almost second nature and a thought construct came into his mind without effort. He had practiced those parts enough times to not do a single step wrong. The rune came up and he feed it Mana through the thought construct he pushed his hands from his body in a useless maneuver and called out the spell.  
  
"Fire Ball!" a tennis ball sizes ball of fire materializes itself between his hands and immediately fell to the ground where it exploded.  
  
"Bravo!" Nabiki exclaimed between howls of laughter. Ranma blinked a few times to get the soot from his eyes and looked down on himself. He stood in a ring of soot and was entire covered with it.  
  
"Damn" he muttered with a sigh and fell to his knees completely exhausted.  
  
---  
  
A week and a half after their last encounter, Nabiki knew she couldn't go much longer. She might handle a couple of days more, but she already felt her concentration falter. She had to get Ranma to get her a quick fix again. She had began to progress in her chi manipulation and had learned a beginner version of the technique that Ranma used. While it didn't get rid of the building feelings it did seem to slow them down a little.  
  
It was in the middle of the night, so she knew that no one would be around. She quickly went to the guest room and looked in at Ranma and his Father, she wasn't afraid that she might wake up the Panda. It was a chore in itself, but the problem was to get Ranma to wake up. She didn't want to use her sister's favorite way and drench him with water and most other ways was not god enough. She sighed dejectedly and tried to shake him awake. To her astonishment he woke up as fast she laid a hand on him.  
  
"Wha? Nabs? What is it? sumthin happen?" he asked slightly groggy and she just had to giggle at the sight of him slightly ruffled trying to find out what was wrong. Along with his now screaming senses, the Wa of the house had told him that someone was troubled while he slept. This was reason enough for him to wake up so easy this time, he just couldn't get a peaceful sleep.  
  
"I need help again" she said as low she could and got a stare from him.  
  
"Already? I hoped that it would work at least a couple of weeks"  
  
"I can manage a couple more days before it becomes overpowering, but I already have my concentration affected" she looked down on the floor as she didn't want him to see what she really wanted in her eyes. Those feeling she had after he flushed her system were exquisite. Even if she was a little apprehensive that her body might get him to screw her again. "And I really don't want a repeat of what happened a couple of weeks ago"  
  
"Err alright, if this is what you really want." he got a nod from her as he stood up. "Ok I'm coming to your room in five ok?" when he got another slightly puzzled nod he ran out of the room.  
  
A couple of minutes later Onna-Ranma came into the window. When Nabiki saw her she raised an eyebrow in a silent question.  
  
"Should have thought about this last time. Its not like we can have any "accidents" with both of us as girls ne?" the relief in Nabikis face was more than enough to tell Ranma that he for once had done the right thing.  
  
"I still want to have this on tape." Nabiki said and turned on the camera she had on a tri pod beside the bed. Ranma eyed the camera with a wary eye before she sighed and knelt beside the bed. The last two encounters with Nabiki in bed had given him a taste for it. It was a feeling that was hard to describe in all its glory. While she wouldn't say no to do it again she didn't want it in a situation where neither of them had any control.  
  
This time the experience proved to be... interesting for Ranma. While she had come to accept the curse she wasn't exactly happy about it. That it could feel such a range of pleasurable feelings did make it a little more enjoyable to have. It was tricky to get all the Ki flows after Nabikis feelings took over and not a little shocking what Nabiki did to her. But she managed to release the blocks after an hour and was almost squashed as Nabiki collapsed on top of her.  
  
Ranma felt pretty good when she managed to get out of the bed and pulled the blankets over Nabiki. She hadn't expected those feelings and was quite shocked how good it actually felt. With a last look at the camera she took her clothes and took of out of the room.  
  
---  
  
Nabiki when she woke up had that warm glow in her stomach. She felt almost too lazy to get out of the bed and going to school. It took her quite a while before she remembered the camera which still stood and recorded beside the bed.  
  
Half an hour later she was burning the tape with a huge blush. Ranma had been right when he said that it was she and not he that forced herself upon him. She couldn't believe that she would actually do something like that. Cursing the spell again, she tried to erase the pictures that the tape had burned into her fore head. She couldn't believe that the two groaning and twisting female bodies on the bed could stir the feelings that had just been purged a few hours ago.  
  
With a groan she dressed in a Gi and ran out to the Dojo. She had to do some serious training to clear her head.  
  
---  
  
"The dead walks the streets?" Nabiki frowned as she read the mail a contact from Europe had sent her. It was the fourth such mail she had got and she was beginning to get worried about it. She knew that there was a type of magic in the books that were called Necromancy. It was and interesting branch if you were interested in spirits and talking to the dead. But there was a darker tone to it that could draw you down a wrong path. It was easy to call up a skeleton to be a servant or even a recently dead to make a lifelike servant of the dead.  
  
She felt a shill go up her spine as a fifth such mail dropped into her inbox. Something strange was absolutely up and it would probably mean big problems as the stock market were fluctuating more and more wildly. She sent out more enquiries and then turned of the computer. With a sigh looked at her school books and picked one up. She would never have thought that she would willingly study as much as she did at moment.  
  
---  
  
"Moxibustion? You really want to try it?" Nabiki gave him a look that told him what she thought about it.  
  
"Yes, you know the point as well as me and the counter to. No one will come here as it's your time to train. You know they run to the hill even at the thought about it from last time they tried to crash one of your lessons" Nabiki gave him a feral grin as she remembered her little revenge. Strange how people were averse towards voluntary work, even if she had done a killing on their salaries. "Ok then, it was this point and this one right?"  
  
"Yea just use that tinder to push the points"  
  
"Like this?"  
  
"Yeah" he grunted as he felt her put the glowing wood to his skin.  
  
"Ok now what?" Nabiki wondered as she put the tinder in the tinder cup.  
  
"Would you be so kind and put that west on me?" he wondered and pointed at a weighted west.  
  
"Sure" she were surprised when she lifted the west and felt it weight. It couldn't be more than ten kilos. Ranma grunted as she put it on him and fell to the ground with a thud when she slapped him on the back.  
  
"Now what is this supposed to accomplish?" Nabiki wondered as she looked down on Ranma who was doing a good imitation of an upside down turtle.  
  
"Help!" he called weakly and stuck his hand out in Nabiki direction.  
  
"Now now, lets not be to hasty shall we? What fun could we have with a helpless Ranma?" she mused and looked down on him with hungry eyes. The frustrated look on Ranma´s face slowly turned into a scared look.  
  
"No.. nothing like that Nabiki! We should be training now ok? So help me up please?" Nabiki giggled as she kneeled down beside him.  
  
"Oh ok, but this have some interesting potential" she said with a grin and heaved him up.  
  
---  
  
It had been almost a week and a half since the last "treatment" and this time it was Ranma that was beginning to feel a bit panicked. He had felt that Nabiki had been antsy for a few days now and was beginning to loose her concentration. But she had not given any indications that she wanted to get another purge.  
  
She had left before Ranma and Akane for school as always, but when they came to the school she had yet to show up. This was something that didn't set well with the rest of Ranmas senses. They were already being fried from being in overdrive the last months and this was one more wrong to them.  
  
She didn't show up during the whole day which furthermore made Ranma on edge. When school was over and they managed to go home they found a Kasumi that was a little confused that Nabiki wasn't with them. Now was the time for panic.  
  
Ranma felt that this couldn't be anything good that had happened to her and pulled out a technique he had recently read about. It was a more advanced form of aura reading that could track aura tracings. Now here the problems started. Ranma had not learned the complete technique yet and had problems fixing on the last of Nabikis traces. He picked up many faint ones all over the Tendo´s home, so he had even problems finding the newest one of them.  
  
This was a little problem in the grand scheme of the day. The rest of the Nerima Wrecking Crew didn't care that someone was missing. Especially as it was the Mercenary and besides, it was Akane that got kidnapped and not her sisters. So instead of helping him they all ganged up on Ranma to get him to do what they thought was more important.  
  
After he had managed to get Ryoga lost, beaten Mousse into a pulp, sent Kuno into Akane who sent him into LEO and ditch the fiancées in a massive brawl. He was now free to follow one of the more promising traces of Nabikis aura.  
  
As he ran along the way to Furinkan High, stopping now and then to get a new fix on the trace, he noticed that the trace took a slight detour. Instead of going the quickest way, this one took of into the slummier area of Nerima. He came to a closed antique shop, luckily the trace continued from the door but it didn't go towards the school. Ranma was already on the edge and he didn't get better as the trace became more and more erratic. It was going from one alley to the next almost as Nabiki had tried to keep in the shadows as she walked here.  
  
He frowned when the trace suddenly took of along a street and went almost straight towards the office district of Nerima. A leap to a roof he was soon following it without trouble. He had to stop now and then to get a new fix, but now he was positive that it was the right one.  
  
He stopped almost in shock when he stood outside an office complex and looked up its glassed front. It was another anonymous tower among the rest of district without even a company logo on it. Gritting his teeth in annoyance he walked into the building tracking the trace into it.  
  
He was a little perplexed as he stood outside the double doors on the tenth floor. What would Nabiki do here? Had she done a deal too much with Yakuzas or were there another kind of deal going on that he just wasn't aware of?  
  
The doors were of course locked when he tried to open them. Even more annoyed he kicked the door open and walked in. Inside was just another office landscape with cubicles lined up. With all the dust collected on various surfaces he deduced that the area was not used as frequently as he would have thought. Floor spaces anywhere in Tokyo were highly sought after and something standing empty as long as this had done was very rare.  
  
The lights were of course turned of which didn't surprised him after he had seen the condition the area was in. Walking around he found a light creeping out from under an office door. As he followed Nabiki´s Aura trace towards the door he began to relax a little. Soon he would find Nabiki and probably the one who had taken her here.  
  
The door were not locked which actually shocked him a little as he opened it. The ones in the room obviously thought that the outer door would be enough protection for them. Swinging the door open he boldly walked into the room and took in what he saw there.  
  
The office were quite large and would give him ample of room to move around if need be. Nabiki sat tied in a chair to his left and seven men in suits stood looking over a large desk that were filled with books. Ranma didn't even need to see what kind of books they were to know that they were about magic. He cursed silently as he just knew that those things were going to give them trouble.  
  
"Ranma" Nabiki blurted out and her eyes lit up when she saw the Nerima wrecking crews all time savior coming into the chamber.  
  
"What's going on here?" he said angry to the men in the room.  
  
"Those idiots think they are the next ruler of the earth." Nabiki said with venom in her voice.  
  
"Why can't they ever be original?" Ranma wondered with a sigh. "So how come you are here? I would have thought you know how to get away from people by now?" Nabiki gave him a really ugly glare which she soon shifted to the men around the table. The men around the table looked at the teenagers with obvious amusement in their eyes.  
  
"One of them managed to overhear when I asked about books with runes and glyph in an old antique shop. With his obviously superior deduction ability he managed to figure out that I looked for the same type of books he and his friends did. Now while we at least know how to get at the information in the books they can't seem to grasp anything at all. I don't know what they have planed but they said that they should get everything I knew out of me later"  
  
"Now that I have heard her story what's yours?" the men looked at each other before one took a step forward.  
  
"Well you are obviously Saotome Ranma who this young lady has ranted on about quite a bit. You sure that you really want her to learn magic? From our conversation we have had she obviously is little more than an airhead" Ranma gave Nabiki a worried look, the spell on her must be acting up more than usual. If she didn't just play the part that is.  
  
"She's good enough for me" Ranma huffed not admitting to what she was one way or the other.  
  
"Well you could have chosen better. As we have told the young lady more than once we are going to collect what little knowledge of the Art you have. We have better use for it than you after all" Ranma snorted at that and gave the men a glare.  
  
"Really? Nabiki mentioned something about taking over the world? You really think about such a high goal?"  
  
"With the knowledge in those tomes it will not be the hard. Plans are already set in motion and there are not much you can do at this time to stop them" Ranma sent a wondering look towards Nabiki who shrugged her shoulders before she looked towards the men.  
  
"You mean you are behind all the stock fluctuations?" she asked incredulous. Ranma sent another wondering look before his ears began to twitch as he heard some of the men begun to chant.  
  
"A small side effect. What's really going to happen will soon show and then people will be begging for our help"  
  
"You think so? Whatever you are doing I warn you from playing around with magic. Whatever you do with it, it will haunt you if you use it for your own gain" Ranma warned as he had begun to find some references in the books to some really tragic tales.  
  
"Oh don't worry your young little head about that. We know all about how to side step those little things. Anyway you won't be around to see what we are going to do" With a small hand gesture the other men finished their chants.  
  
"Fire bolt!" Three voices cried out and launched the spells towards the two teens.  
  
Ranma cursed under his breath and stood in front of Nabiki and called forth his chi to shield them both. The two first bolts of fire slammed into his chi and were harmlessly diverted but did sap the strength from his chi shield. The third managed to go through his aura and smash into his chest. He was flunged into Nabiki and the both of them landed in a heap of limbs and broken wood from the chair.  
  
"Now that" Ranma said as he stood up on shaky legs and patted out a few flames on his clothes "were a good warm up. Do you have any other spells ready?" the men looked a little nervous among themselves before they began another chant. One man put his hand inside his jacket while another took a martial arts stance. Ranma shock his head and called forth his aura.  
  
"You really are begging for it don't you?" he asked before he jumped at them. The man in a stance went down first, he even managed to dodge and block a few of Ranma´s attacks before Ranma heard the recall of a gun. Angry he stopped holding back and backhanded the man who flew back against a wall where glided down on the floor and didn't rise from.  
  
Ranma rounded on the gun wielder and kick the gun from his hand. Ranma heard the crack of a broken wrist but gave it no mind as the man had fired a gun at him. The next kick landed on the mans chin which sent him flying in a spin. The chanting began a little frantic as Ranma turned towards the men who was left.  
  
It didn't help them as Ranma were among them in a blink of an eye. There were a few crunches as he didn't hold back his punches and kicks. The men fell unconscious to the floor, some more injured then others. With a grunt he turned his back towards the men and walked over to Nabiki.  
  
"You ok?" he asked as he freed her from the rope.  
  
"Of course! You are here after all!" she said in a happy tone. Ranma gave her another worried look before he helped her to her feet.  
  
"Thank you Ranma I knew that you would show up sooner or later" she said and flung her arms around him in a tight hug.  
  
"They didn't do anything to ya did they?" He asked worried in her ear sending shivers down her spine.  
  
"No, all they really did was putting me in that chair"  
  
"Yeah, but how exactly did they manage to do that? I thought that you had learned something from me?" an embarrassed look flew over Nabikis face before she answered.  
  
"He managed to knock me out with something. I don't know what and then they must have carried me here. I woke up in that damned chair and they began to ask me a lot of pretty dumb questions. We don't have geniuses to work with here. Anyway I'm not as strong as you and my concentration is shot to pieces."  
  
"I thought you would tell me when it got to bad."  
  
"You just want to get your hand on my body again." Nabiki said with a smirk which made Ranma sputter denials. "We can talk more about that when we get home. What do we do with the morons?"  
  
"They are harmless for all I care. They might know who we are and where we live but they can't do anything to us. Not now that we know that they are around anyway. They will have problems getting around with those injuries anyway. Hopefully they will be in the hospital for a few weeks."  
  
"Alright that may do, for now." she went over and began to pilfer their pockets.  
  
"What area you doing?" Ranma wondered as he saw he go through their pockets.  
  
"We still don't know who they are now do we?" She looked up and saw Ranma shake his head. "I don't think those bozos are the top of the chain so to speak. They must have someone to report to so I thought that maybe they had something on them that we could get some clues from"  
  
"Ok, that might be a good idea" Ranma walked over to the books and began to brows through one of them.  
  
"What about the books? We can't carry this many." Nabiki asked as she looked through a wallet.  
  
"Well actually, I have a new technique that we could use for this" Ranma said and puffed out his chest in pride.  
  
"Why am I not surprised. What have you come up with this time?" she wondered as she looked over the stacks of books. There had to be more than fifty of them.  
  
"It's easy to do. You just fold Chi inside a container and you get something like a hundred times bigger space to put things in. Plus you're the only one who can open it."  
  
"Really?" she asked in wonder, that was one technique she just had to learn. There was a lot of stuff she would like to have in a place where no one could find it.  
  
"Sure just look." he picked up her school bag and put his hands over it. It glowed blue a couple of seconds before he began to put book after book into the space."  
  
"Wont that make the bag weight be a problem when you put so much stuff into it?"  
  
"No that's another perk. The Chi pocket is a kind of displacement or something. It weights almost nothing." he handed over the bag to her when everything in the room was packed into it. Nabikis eyes widen when she got the pack in her hands. She had expected it to weight quite a lot even if Ranma told her otherwise, what she got was not heavier than normal. She just had to look into it to really be sure that it was not a trick. She was even more surprised when she didn't see any other books than her schools in the bag.  
  
"Hey where did you put them?" she wondered aloud.  
  
"You concentration must be really bad Nabiki. I told you that I put them in a Chi pocket that only I could open."  
  
"Oh, right. Come on lets go home. I have a problem you have to help me with." she said and dragged him towards the exit. As she did this she missed the concerned look Ranma gave her. He didn't like that she was beginning to behave like a ditz, even if it could have made good blackmail material against her. Damn now she was rubbing of on him to.  
  
---  
  
Nabiki got a little pissed when no one asked her were she had been but put that behind her as a good thing. Some really embarrassing questions could have come up if they had begun to pry into her whereabouts. She got a few strange looks in school the next day as she was more mellow than usually. Someone was even brave enough to ask if he could buy anything of her stuff as it seemed to be really good. The chewing out he got would be remembered a long time. There were few times that one question could get Nabiki that angry so fast.  
  
Ranmas danger sense was still going amok. He had hoped that it would go away after he got Nabiki back but it seem to grow even worse for every passing day. He could not figure out what it could be that set it off but after a few days he tried to ignore it. It was a great opportunity to train without the warning his senses gave him, even if it was annoying as hell. The weekend after Nabikis kidnapping Ranma disappeared after school and was then seen first on Sunday night which earned him a meeting with a very angry fiancée squad and shouting fathers. A squad who was missing Ukyuo who's father had called her home on family business.  
  
Ranma had, with some funds from Nabiki, traveled to the nearest districts were he had looked in the libraries and some shrines. When he came home he had collected another twenty three books. They had begun to recognize some of the markings that were on the covers of the books and a third of the new books looked to be high level ones. This put their total number of magical books to one hundred and eight. They were actually happy that there were almost forty books that they couldn't read anything from at all. While it meant that they had a lot to learn it also showed that there was a lot of powerful stuff they could get out of the books. Ranma had begun to get the hang of magic and could cast some spells, even Nabiki had one or two which she could use. But they had not found anything that could help with the spell on Nabiki.  
  
---  
  
"I think I finally found it!" Ranma said as he came out of his meditation.  
  
"Really?" Nabiki wondered as she went through a beginner Kata to fine tune it.  
  
"Yeah, it's damn hard to get into the right mind frame but I think I can get it soon enough" Nabiki couldn't help but laugh at that.  
  
"Only you could say something like that" she said with a huge grin. "Have you ever heard Cologne or even Happosai say anything about pure KI?" when she saw him think about it and then shake his head her grin became even bigger. "They are as old as they are because they have absolute control of their chi, a state of balance of their emotional KI body and mind. They never reach the pure Ki as you are about to do. If I should believe you" she said with another grin.  
  
"I know that about them. I just can't understand why they never reach the pure Ki, it's just another kind of mind frame"  
  
"Is it?" Nabiki wondered and sat down in front of him.  
  
"Of course, its emotionless chi. You don't need to be emotionless to reach it, you just have to control all your emotions so there interference with your state of mind is minimal"  
  
"Hmmm, is that what those old books say? I would have thought that you would have to be totally emotionless to reach that state"  
  
"No that's crazy! Being totally emotionless is like being dead! No you have to push down your emotions as much as you can then you is able to reach the Pure Ki. If I understand right you should be able to let your emotions surface again when you have enough control of it again. You just need to have enough control over them to not infect the Ki with them" Nabiki nodded and stood up again.  
  
"Got enough to go through a chi enhanced lesson?"  
  
"Yeah" he said and stood with a smile. The dojo was soon alit with a blue glow that centered around Ranma. He went had stood behind Nabiki and concentrated on his aura, soon both of them were enveloped in the blue glow.  
  
"Right, start the last Kata and we pick up from there" Nabiki smiled as she begun the Kata as she felt Ranma´s presence in the aura around her. Soon they were gliding around the floor with more ease than Nabiki could show if she did the Kata on her own.  
  
---  
  
"Something's definitely up" Nabiki growled and read the scan on her computer. A whole front page from some American paper which described movement of the dead in the nearby woods of the community. It had been all over the tabloids for some time now but now even the bigger and more serious papers were beginning to pick it up. Whole herds of animals were killed in the night and families were disappearing in remote places.  
  
Whatever were happening were bigger than anyone were willing to realize at the moment. There and even been some statements from officials that said that everything were just rumors that had been blown out of proportions.  
  
After her kidnapping Nabiki had begun to feel more than a little nervous. Suddenly she wasn't safe from the sort of stuff that only happened her little sister and this time it could even be something bigger behind it all. Any kind of search on the men had turned up almost nothing. The little she had found was that they made frequently trips all over the globe. But that could just mean that they had lots of money and liked to travel.  
  
Or it could mean that something big was happening already. They had knowledge about magic and somehow found out that she and Ranma were looking for books. If somehow someone really were collecting Magical power to take control of the planet it could be done. From what she had researched on the web there were very few who know anything about it. Extremely few.  
  
She turned of the computer with a frown and picked up the tome she was reading from at the moment. On one hand it could be fun to watch what happened when the world suddenly were put against a conqueror with magical powers on the other hand it wouldn't be fun the fight a conqueror with magical powers. She knew that first hand from what she had read in the books.  
  
She opened the tome with a shake of her head. She knew to little at the moment for any serious thought about it. She just had to wait and see what her latest inquires would get her.  
  
---  
  
A week after the kidnapping Ranma learned what had set of his senses so bad.  
  
The dead were on the prowl.  
  
The news channels began to tell horror stories from all over the world. Everywhere where someone had died or been buried the skeleton or corpse began to claw their way to the surface. Armies of dead were beginning to amass and what it could mean was scaring people out of their wits.  
  
If someone had weapons you could shoot them in the head to slow them down, but they would just rise again when they had regenerated the damage after a couple of hours. Blunt weapons and bladed weapons were a little better, it took the undead longer to regenerate that sort of damage. Even if they weren't stopped cold like with a bullet. Fire wasn't affecting them much, it just seemed to burn up all that was flammable on them and left them like a living torch while it burned.  
  
Country armies was sent out to try and keep this new menace in check, but as it was now people was told to keep together and arm themselves with what they could find. The dead could show up from anywhere and the soldiers could not be everywhere.  
  
"Oh my" was the first reaction anyone had as they sat before the TV and saw the news. Kasumi got shocked stares from everyone else in the room.  
  
"Yeah, Oh my is the least we could say." commented Nabiki dryly and put her head in her hands. She knew it all along but had just refused to see it, someone were using Necromancy to sow chaos. "I would say that this is kind of a worst case scenario myself. But we are in some luck anyway"  
  
"How can you say that sis? They didn't even give us one option about how they can be defeated." retorted a slightly pale Akane.  
  
"Well most of the bodies that aren't in a cemetery are hopefully decomposed by now. Those that are there are few as no one have enough money to burry a whole body here. Just think about all the big battles in China, Europe and Africa. If all of those came back to haunt their old homes there would be pretty big armies after our flesh don't you think? And somehow all authorities are working together with this, so there will be a lot of soldiers fighting them" Nabiki didn't sound as sure as she wanted to be.  
  
"They ain´t after our flesh" muttered Ranma which earned him all the stares in the room.  
  
"What? What else would a dead skeleton want of the living?" his father demanded to know.  
  
"They are seeking out what they don't have of course. Our Ki, life energy, what else would they want to have? I guess that when they have sucked one dry or killed someone the newly dead will join in their ranks to begin their own search"  
  
"Right, what would you know about this" said Akane, she was almost white by the horror the visions his description gave her.  
  
"More than you obviously." Nabiki said and walked to the phone. Akane flexed her hands and looked over the room for someone to take her anger out on.  
  
"Well we should be pretty safe here anyway" said Ranma as he changed channels to look for more news about the undead. He was somewhat surprised as almost any channel he got on had something to say about the undeads return, but there were not many who had anything noteworthy to say.  
  
"What makes you say that?" asked a frowning Tendo patriarch.  
  
"Nerima has a high number of Martial Artists, which means they know how to defend themselves. Two of the things that can kill those undead are Ki attacks and Magic."  
  
"But we don't have any magicians here in Nerima and there are no one that is good enough to do Ki attacks." said Kasumi when she came back in from the kitchen with tea on a tray. Ranma glanced at Nabiki who shook her head slightly at him while she talked with someone on the phone.  
  
"So anyone have any ideas about how to kill them then? Asked Ranma as he sipped on his tea.  
  
"And how we can do it fast? There are already a few war zones around here" Nabiki said as she sat down and picked up a cup with a frown. She couldn't believe how this had happened just under her nose.  
  
"Already? Damn the cemetery must be over runned by them" Ranma stood up and was almost to the door when Nabiki stopped him in his tracks.  
  
"I'm coming with you" he whirled around to look at her.  
  
"No ya aint. You stay out of the way this time" the others in the room gave them bewildered looks. This was something entirely new.  
  
"Think about it as backup then" she said with a level gaze to him.  
  
"Nabiki I don't think this is a good idea"  
  
"Well to bad, I'm coming. Kasumi take father to the bank and empty all the accounts we have, then go and buy as much supplies you can that wont get old. The money in the banks will be worth nothing in a few weeks and the prices will rise like a rocket. Uncle Saotome you go and find Auntie and do the same and then get her here. Akane spread the word I just said, just keep on calling as many as you can. The shit has hit the fan and the world is about to fall in the bucket. Now lets go Ranma the worst fight is as you said at the cemetery" She curse to herself and thought that she should have done this a few week before. She already knew the world market was going down. She had seen all the signs, even if she refused to understand what they meant at the time.  
  
The rest of the Tendo sat with their jaws in their laps as what Nabiki had just said filtered through to what some of them would call a brain.  
  
"It's best that we start then. We would not want to get caught in a line at the bank" Kasumi got blank stares from the rest as she was the first of them to se the reason behind Nabikis words.  
  
---  
  
Ranma was roof hopping with Nabiki in his arms with a speed that he seldom used in Nerima.  
  
"This is bad, really bad." Nabiki said after a few moments.  
  
"Yea I just can't figure out how anyone could cast such a strong Necromancy spell."  
  
"This has been going on for some time, but I guess that they could have some kind of artifact. Or a lot of people" Nabiki mused.  
  
"Damn strong artifact or one hell of a lot people." Ranma continued her train of thought feeling shills going down his spine. This just spelled trouble with big letters.  
  
"Both then, some sort of cult that didn't know what they did?" Nabiki wondered and leaned further into Ranmas arms.  
  
"Or worse knew what they did, that could be more trouble later on." This time he felt Nabiki shiver.  
  
"Yupp, I have not looked much into the pages about Necro yet, you know more about this than me"  
  
"It aint pretty that much I can say" Ranma told her with a glum voice "If those undead go on a killing spree things will go even worse" She gave him a quizzical look "They become more powerful the more they kill, by sucking up the Ki from their kills. Half the Ki goes to the one which killed while the rest is spread out to the undead around it. If one of them would kill four men it would gain the strength of two. Think how that would escalade when they become more and more powerful." he felt Nabiki shiver again.  
  
"Damn" cursed Nabiki "That group that kidnapped me must have worked with this. They said that they had been doing something with magic for some time now" she said when Ranma looked down on her.  
  
"Yeah they did didn't they. Did you manage to get something on any of them?"  
  
"No" she growled "They have managed to burry anything about them as good as anyone can. I guess we have a pretty powerful group to work against. And I don't just mean in magic"  
  
"You do what you can Nabiki. Do you think we can notify any authority?"  
  
"No, no one will believe us. No at once anyway, we can try in a few weeks or maybe months"  
  
"Damn look at that." Ranma said almost under his breath.  
  
In front of them was the cemetery. What they could see there were hundreds maybe thousands of undead clawing their way to freedom. More than they would have though in a country that had their kind of burial ceremonies. The ones that were free were already locked in a spread out fight with visitors or others that came to help the almost overwhelmed people in the cemetery.  
  
"You got to be careful Ranma, your chi attacks are not as good as Ki would be here." Nabiki look into his eyes with concern.  
  
"Don't worry I got what it takes, this is going to be taxing for both of us. We can't use either magic or chi in the wrong way here, it may cost us too much. I think I take back my complaints about you following me here." she gave him a beaming smile "Just look how many there are of them, I can't help all of the people at once. Seems like you have to do some dirty work for once." She slapped him lightly on his arm, it wouldn't do to harm herself before she went into a fight "You ready for a magical fight?"  
  
"Well, I'm not sure. But now I must be so lets get this going." he gave her a little nod before he jumped down to the street and released her. He immediately jumped into the nearest fight screaming "Mouko Takabisha." sending skeletons sprawling in all directions.  
  
"Collect the skeleton in a pile" he shouted to the people that he freed from the fight. They stood stunned before Nabiki ran to them and began giving them orders, pushing them to do what Ranma wanted.  
  
Ranma jumped from fight to fight freeing up people and laying down skeletons. Behind him he heard the crackling before Nabiki shouted "Lightning Bolt!" telling him which attack would come. He knew that the people would be protected well if they would just be by her side and not panic and run. He could feel how some of the undead already had begun to wander away from the cemetery and spreading havoc into the area. They were like black holes in the Ki field around the cemetery and were easy to spot with his senses.  
  
He saw a group of undead begin to head for the entrance and collected some of the Mana in the area. He could have used the pools that every human had in them, but he had to save it for emergency attacks. Collecting Mana from the environment took longer to power up a spell and it would be weaker, but it would not tire him out as fast as I he took Mana from his own pool. He released the Mana in the way he wanted it and shouted the name as a focus of the power and a warning to bystanders "Fire bolt!" echoed over the area as a new shout of "Lightning Bolt!" was heard from Nabiki. The bolts blasted skeletons to smoldering pieces that they knew wouldn't rise again. Ranma knew that his work had just begun as he continued to jump around sending chi blasts around to stun skeletons. He conserved his Mana as his Chi reserve was much bigger at the moment and he knew that magic would be required later on. With grim determination he powered up his battle aura to full and fell upon the undead as an avenging angel.  
  
TBC  
  
Authors Notes: There you have it a revision that I'm pretty happy about. Still need a lot of work but I'm managed to work everything I though I had missed it. Please R&R and complain about what I have missed this time around.  
  
I got a few pointers on my use of chi and Ki terms and should maybe explain how I use them in this story. This is of course not the official way they are used and I don't actually know their true meanings. But this is how I'm using them in this particular story.  
Ki is the life energy that organisms have and generates.  
"Chi" is Ki based on emotions.  
"Ki" is emotionless Ki also called "Pure Ki" most of the time. It's a state of mind that few have reach and even fewer have written about. Some call it the holy grail but as many call chi this they are confused in this to. More on this in further chapters.  
This means that even the characters in story will of course confuse the two names with each other. Pure Ki is even less known than chi and even a battle aura in the world.  
Hope this clear some things up.  
  
Until next time and thanks for reading.  
Ovis Musimon 2004 


	4. Chapter Four

Magical Apocalypse Ch4  
  
A Ranma½/Sailor Moon/Others crossover  
  
By Ovis Musimon Ch1 first posted Q3 2004 This Chapter posted shortly after  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Ranma½ or the characters from Sailor Moon.  
  
This is a fan fiction mostly for my own entertainment and hopefully for other fans out there. Hope you like it.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
They were a ragged looking sight as they came, leaning heavy on each other, into the Tendo home.  
  
"What happened to you?" Akane demanded to know as soon as she saw them "And what have you done to my sister?" her battle aura came forth bathing everyone that was around with a ghostly red light.  
  
"Hush child, don't you see that they have been in a fight? And a big one at that it seems like. I have not seen such depleted chi reserves in a long time. Even Nabiki´s is dangerous low." Cologne said from a corner where she sat on her staff. Akane gave her a dangerous glare before she sat down again and continued to glare at the pair.  
  
"I see you have found your way here Elder and you are right. But we are glad to say that the cemetery is now cleaned of the Undead" Nabiki said in a tight tired voice as she and Ranma collapsed at the table in a heap of arms and legs.  
  
"Are you alright Nabiki?" asked a worried Kasumi as she came out from the kitchen.  
  
"Just some scraps and energy loss, nothing a little food and some sleep won't cure. Ranma is a little worse of but I'm not that worried about him." the two continued to lean heavy on each other as they sat up "You got some leftovers from dinner sis?"  
  
"In a couple of minutes Nabiki." Kasumi said and hurried into the kitchen.  
  
"Tell me of this fight Nabiki, I get some strange reading from your auras I can not really identify." Nabiki looked strangely at her for a moment before she responded.  
  
"That should be magic, I thought you of all people should recognize that?"  
  
"Magic?" snorted Akane from her place "Riiight"  
  
"Of course I recognize magic in an Aura. But this would mean that you two were..." she stopped herself abruptly and gave them a shocked look.  
  
"Yes, we are both users. I just know a few spells but Ranma is fairly good" she gave him a beaming but tired smile that wasn't missed by the old woman, Akane just fumed at how close Ranma sat with her sister "He rescued me a couple of times this afternoon as I took on more than I could handle. So the battle, or rather battles, in short. We kicked bone, helped a lot of people out of some really tight spots and got help home after we collapsed flaming the pile of skeletons that was collected" Nabiki´s voice wavered a little as she said the last sentence.  
  
"Flamed a pile of collected skeletons?" Cologne asked for clarification.  
  
"Ranma has jumped around like a kangaroo all day shooting chi blasts. I really don't know where he got all that power to keep putting shi out during the whole afternoon. They only stun the skeletons though, so I set people up to collect them and when we couldn't find more we flamed them. Thanks Kasumi." she said to her sister as she set down the reheated meals. She put a pair of chopsticks in Ranma´s dead tired hand and saw the food disappear from the table. Had she had the training she would eat like him to, they were both famished.  
  
"And you son-in-law how would you describe this afternoon?" Cologne asked interested, she had never seen Ranma this tired after a fight.  
  
"Horrible" he muttered between bites not looking up from his meal.  
  
"Horrible? How so?" he looked up from his meal and deep into her eyes with a gaze that was so filled with pain and sorrow that it shocked her.  
  
"Just look at him. Of course it was horrible his clothes have been damaged." this earned Akane a smack from Colognes staff.  
  
"You be quiet child, if you don't have anything important to say." Akane glared angry at her and rubbed the spot Cologne had hit. Ranma was too tired to even look in Akane´s direction.  
  
"We couldn't save everyone" he said with a sigh "and for each and everyone that we didn't reach the horde become one more and a little stronger. That horrible" he returned to shovel down food. Cologne swallowed hard, she knew how it was to loose people in battle. She had lost more than her share of friend in battles in China. But to have them come back to attack you were something even she didn't think would ever happen.  
  
"It was not fun to hear someone call for help one moment and be forced to blast them the next" Nabiki said with a catch in her tight voice. Ranma pulled a supporting arm around her shoulders as she tried to calm down from the memories. A muttered "Pervert" could be heard from Akane but it was to low for Cologne to act upon.  
  
"No, I can understand that. It must have been a long and trying afternoon for you both" she said with a concerned voice and had to control her hands from giving Akane a knock on her head.  
  
"Yeah you could say that and more. Go and take a bath Nabiki and go to bed" a little strength had returned to Ranma´s voice after he had eaten. "It will be hard to go to school tomorrow as it is" she gave him a nod and went for a relaxing soak. He yawned as he leaned against the wall and looked at Cologne.  
  
"So what are you doin here?" he asked with a tired voice.  
  
"I came to check on how it was going here after Akane called and gave us Nabiki´s "orders". They make a lot of sense if you believe in the doomsday stories they tell in the news now."  
  
"Doomsday stories? Yea I can understand that and they are gonna be worse after a few days" Ranma sighed heavy and massaged some tired muscles.  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"Those undead are Ki, life energy, vampires and become stronger after each kill. They gain about half a mans Ki and grows stronger and stronger. After a while they become sentient enough to form more than the need for more life energy. After about twenty or thirty kills they are pretty formidable and can begin to lead the others in attacks. I don't know what happens when they have more kills under their belt" Cologne had a horrified look on her face as she heard his story.  
  
"How do you know all this son-in-law?"  
  
"Well me and Nabiki have been studying magic for little over a month now" in the corner of the eye he saw Akane flex her hands.  
  
"You have? And just how did you learn about how to study magic?"  
  
"I found some interesting books in the library in some of their more obscure sections. There were those strange books which just had a lot of runes and glyphs in them. After looking through some of them I found I could read a page here and a page there. I was actually shocked that it was about magic at first. I think it's the only time I was grateful to be smacked out of the house by you."  
  
"RANMA NO BAKA!" was heard before he sailed out trough the backdoor and landed in the koi pond.  
  
"Now why did you do that child?" Cologne asked tiredly.  
  
"He never told me how to learn about the magic in those books. And he probably read them to get close to Nabiki the Pervert" she angrily bristled. Cologne sighed again and hopped out to fish out her son-in-law, it didn't look like he had the energy to get out of it by himself this time.  
  
---  
  
Nabiki sat in the Furo sobbing and shivering slightly despite the warm water.  
  
"You ok in there Nabiki?" Kasumi´s question snapped her out of the day's memories.  
  
"Yes I'm ok." her shaking voice told her sister differently. Kasumi came quietly into the room and looked at her sister.  
  
"Was it really that bad today?" she asked as she kneeled and took one of Nabiki´s hands.  
  
"Worse." she answered with a still shaking whisper.  
  
"You still in there Nabs?" was Onna-Ranma heard asking from outside the door.  
  
"Nabs?" Kasumi looked at Nabiki with big wondering eyes and Nabiki felt her cheeks get colored.  
  
"Yea I'm in here" she said with a little stronger voice "You go out to him and I dry myself of." Kasumi gave her hand a squeeze and left the room.  
  
"How is she?" a dripping wet Onna-Ranma asked when Kasumi got out of the bathroom.  
  
"She seems to go trough some bad memories." Onna-Ranma´s face darkened when she said this.  
  
"Yea I know what you mean."  
  
"You know what they are about?"  
  
"She didn't tell you?" Onna-Ranma asked surprised,  
  
"No she just said that things were worse than you said at the table."  
  
"You can say that again. But if she didn't want to talk about it then it's not my place to say anything either." The door to the bath was slammed open as Nabiki came running out. She threw her arms around Ranma´s neck and buried her face in her shoulder. It was first as Onna-Ranma managed to sit down with Nabiki in her lap that she noticed that she was crying with deep heavy sobs. Ranma began to rock her in her lap and saying soothing words in her ear as she stroked her hair. Kasumi gave them a questioning look and got a deep sad one from Ranma.  
  
"It's alright Nabs we are home we don't need to do more tonight." he whispered in her ear.  
  
"But the others are out there." she sobbed "We got to help them"  
  
"Yes, but not tonight. We fought until we couldn't anymore. If we tried to do more we would be with the others."  
  
"I... I... I didn't want to do it."  
  
"No, I know. But we couldn't save them and if we didn't do it the horde would had become more powerful than we could handle." she felt her own tears began to roll down her cheeks as she remembered one of the more horrifying moments. A group of mothers and their children cornered by a hundred skeletons. There had been other groups that they had tried to save but they had paid heavy for that.  
  
It had hurt to take the snap decision to kill the children and their mothers but the energy that the undead would have got would have switched the fight in their favor. It wasn't the only group of people that they had killed during the fight but it was the most painful group to blast away. At least they got a quick death.  
  
Nabiki´s sobs grew stronger as her emotions got through her body bringing out all the pain in big heavy tears. Ranma´s own trickled down her cheek and mingled with Nabiki´s on her shirt.  
  
"Go to bed Nabs, you feel better in the morning." Nabiki shook her head negative and held a strong grip around Ranma "I come and sleep in your room, will that be better?" This time she got a quick nod. Ranma concentrated a few seconds to collect a little Mana before he released it. "Cleanse." she whispered and felt the magic sweep over her body and remove all the grime and blood that had collected over the day. She took up Nabiki in her arms and began to carry her to her room.  
  
When she saw Akane open her mouth she gave her a stare filled with so much pain that she shut her mouth with a clatter of teeth. Ranma carried Nabiki to her room and tucked her in. She then collected her futon from her room and laid it down beside Nabiki´s bed and fell asleep as soon she lay down.  
  
---  
  
They were both found asleep on the futon with Nabiki holding onto Onna-Ranma with a death grip. No one managed to wake them up and Akane´s attempt with a bucket of water was stopped by Kasumi before she even was in the room. During breakfast Akane sat fuming and muttered about bakas and perverts. The two finally awoke as Kasumi brought them breakfast in the room. The noise from their stomachs was the probable cause.  
  
"Is it mornin already?" Onna-Ranma asked as she smelled the food.  
  
"Yes Ranma you both overslept breakfast this morning so I thought I would bring you a little now instead"  
  
"Thanks sis, what about school?" Nabiki murmured from Onna-Ranma´s breast she used as a pillow.  
  
"Because of the incident yesterday, they canceled it until further notice. People are just too shocked to do anything productive today. Just bring the tray down when you are finished" Kasumi said as she closed the door. She wasn't too happy about the situation the two were in, but the elders in the house had said that they should give them some leeway until they had seen the news that morning.  
  
"Oooh that smells good" Nabiki said as she reached out for something to put in her mouth.  
  
"Yea it sure does" Onna-Ranma sat up at put Nabiki in her lap and the tray in Nabiki´s. The next second Ranma froze as she finally recognized the position she had Nabiki in. Nabiki giggled as she felt Onna-Ranma go stiff.  
  
"You have been closer to my body than this Ranma. And Kasumi didn't care so that must mean that the rest know something about yesterday."  
  
"Err... you think?"  
  
"You did notice that they weren't here when we came home didn't you? So they had to be called in to one of the district meetings."  
  
"Aaah ok." Ranma said with a sigh and straightened up. He then continued to feed Nabiki between taking food for himself, the speed he was shoveling in food was easy to use to feed two mouths.  
  
"Feeling better today?" Ranma asked between bites.  
  
"Yea it was just that it all hit me at once." she chewed as she thought about how she would explain it to him.  
  
"During the fighting you just pushed it away right?" Nabiki nodded as that was what she had done. "Yeah that's what I did to. Just trying to get as many to survive as possible." Nabiki gave her a grin.  
  
"Changed your motto all of the sudden?" she got a faked hurt expression from Ranma-Chan before a smile broke through.  
  
"Yea but I'm still the best and I never loose. Now I just have to extend it a little." Nabiki giggled and gave Onna-Ranma a peck on the cheek. Ranma was first shocked that Nabiki would kiss her, but then it hit her that she was in her girl form. She just waited for the mallet to hit her and someone screaming "Pervert".  
  
"Thank you for saving me so many times yesterday Ranma." Nabiki said with downcast eyes. "I don't know how to say this really. You have done so much for me the last couple of months. I don't really know how to repay you, I have thought about a lot of things. There is only one thing that I really know that have the value that you have given me, but I don't know if you really want it." Nabiki looked into Onna-Ranma´s eyes that first looked shocked then something seemed to click in them and they soften. Not giving Ranma any chance to answer Nabiki put her lips to Onna-Ranma´s. Ranma was shocked once again at Nabiki´s actions. Nabiki had changed a lot the last months from the money hungry mercenary bitch he had know her as. She had become a good friend and one of the few sources of happy moments he had in his life in Nerima. Her lips were unresponsive for a few moments before she answered with an almost burning fervor.  
  
"Sis? You might want to see the news." Akane´s voice filtered through the door. Somehow Ranma managed to move from beneath Nabiki and to the other side of the room in an eye blink.  
  
"Ok, we will be right down." Nabiki answered a little breathless and with a huge blush. She was really glad that her sister didn't come into the room before she said anything.  
  
A few minutes later both of them sat before the TV with the rest of the household. They were right on time to see the part Akane had mentioned.  
  
"This menace has been growing during the last couple of months and only now has it been raised to a problem to be noticed. Now it may be too late as there seem to be few working means against it.  
  
The Dead have been waking up and is walking around spreading death and panic in their wake. We have reports that they have been waking up again for little over a month now, but those reports have been said to be false and just objects from people's imagination. Now we know that it isn't and crimes that have been reported have been pointed to the Dead. Lost cattle, people gone missing and whole forests gone quiet. Mysteries that now have an explanation and a horrible one. The Dead is now attacking in the open and people are doing their best to beat them back into the ground.  
  
All over the world heroes are coming forth as this undead wave is sweeping over the planet. We have reports that confirms that almost every country have some of those brave few that have managed to fight back the menace.  
  
Our own country even has more than one group that has managed to fight and there is even a pair in our own district. Yesterday a News helicopter managed to take many hours of film of this pair as they fought back the undead as they arose from the cemetery and some other odd places. Not only did they manage to hold the undead of but they actually won"  
  
A clip began to roll showing Ranma and Nabiki throwing blasts around them and shouting at the few people that was still living. There were many surprised questions asked by her sisters as they saw Nabiki launch lightning from her hands but none were answered by the pair.  
  
"The next clip is not for children to see and I object strongly to have it aired at all. So please if you have young ones with you beg them to leave the room for this is not pleasant to look at. A warning to them with weak stomachs to, this is not prime TV time material.  
  
At first the representatives that looked on those tapes didn't know if this pair of heroes was friendly to our fair city as the actions they performed seemed questionable." With this it began to rapidly change between clips' showing them both blasting living humans that were cornered by undead. When those came up a gasp went through the room and Nabiki broke down. She threw herself at Ranma and began to sob in his now male chest.  
  
"I know what more than one of you is thinking in front of the TV right now people. "How can you allow those people on the street?" or "How can a human possible do that to another?" I know what you are thinking, because I thought this myself as I saw the clips. I beg you people to see the rest of what we have to show you and judge them after that.  
  
After reports have come in from other places it has been no questions that those two knew what they were doing" another clip started and showed a huge rotting corpse. It seemed to tell the undead how to move as they assaulted a fortified store somewhere. It looked up at the camera and looked like it gave it a grin before raising a hand sending a huge black blast straight at the camera and ending the clip in static. Another clip where an undead ripped the heart out of a writhing man that missed both and arm and a leg started next. The undead after getting the heart out of the mans chest began to expand a little and then ended up looking a lot like the one in the earlier clip.  
  
"What you just saw is confirmed to happen to the undead that kills a lot of people. Somehow the undead draw upon the life energy of the living and become stronger and smarter and from reports no one has yet to die quickly from those monsters. So despite those damning clips the city council thank you for those poor peoples quick death and the lives of others you spared by killing them before their life energy was taken by the undead and strengthen them. From me a heart felt thank you as this can not be easy on your conscious. Try to keep up the good job for all of us and I hope that you can find some kind of peace of mind." A clip where Ranma and Nabiki blasted the big pile of skeletons to smithereens and then collapsed was shown before the next part of the news began. The only thing that could be heard in the room was Nabiki´s heavy sobbing and Ranma´s soothing word in her ear, as the others looked on them with sympathy.  
  
"It's alright Nabiki." Ranma whisper in her ear with a raspy voice. "We did the right thing. There was nothing we could have done for them this time."  
  
"This time?" she managed to get out between sobs.  
  
"Yea this time. We have lots to study you know. We have much more to learn before we have read all the books." he stroked her soothingly through her hair. "How about you show me yours and I show you mine?" this did manage to draw a smile from her "What do you think about that?"  
  
"Yea I think that would be a good thing." she sat up and dried her cheeks.  
  
"You you killed them!" Akane managed to gasp as her mind snapped out of the fog that had laid over it.  
  
"Yes Akane we did, they even explained why we did it. Didn't you see?" Ranma said in a small strained voice. Akane´s eyes were filled with horror as she looked at the two murderers that sat in front of her.  
  
"Boy you don't know how proud you made me yesterday" Genma said for once trying to get Akane´s attention from the bad things she had seen. This of course got a frown from Nodoka. The clips were one of the things that were discussed at the town meeting the elder three of the families were on last night when the pair had came home. Genma had cried about the dishonor as quick as he saw the pictures of his son blasting innocents. He had changed his tune when the reports about the undead growing stronger by draining the life energy from their victims came in.  
  
"Sure Pops." The sarcasm wasn't lost on many in the room, but some of the strain in his voice had left. "Was this where you were last night?" he got nods from all of the elders "I'm glad that you managed to get them to understand before they wanted to hang us, thank you."  
  
"No thank you." Nodoka said with a face full of pride. "We can't begin to understand how hard the decision must have been to make."  
  
"But I think you have to some time." said Nabiki with a low voice.  
  
"What?" came the collective question.  
  
"We can't fight on our own and when word goes out that there is someone who can fight them here, people are going to come to this city for protection" she tried to explain between sobs.  
  
"She is right you know. Yesterday we just fought what appeared in and around the cemetery. Ok so all in all it was a couple of thousands, but what will happen when all the dead from city's that can't kill them come here?"  
  
"The infrastructure will collapse and food stuff and other important things will become sparse. At the moment nowhere is safe and when they hear about us they will come here to get protection. The undead will be following them here and we are not enough to fight of all of Japans dead." she heaved a tired sigh she still felt tired from the previous day "We don't have food enough here and what we have will soon disappear and there will be hell to get more in the coming time. We are gonna need more help, to take down the Undead" she look at the others in the room and visibly decided something "Ranma I want you to go get the books."  
  
"You sure?" she gave him a firm nod.  
  
"Yes I'm sure about this." He nodded and went to collect the books "You all know what those books are about. We told you the truth the first time you asked us. I want you all to go through them and see if you can find any thing you can actually read. If you don't we have to have a lecture about magic later so you might grasp what it's about." Ranma came back into the room and began pulling books out of a bag. This made his fathers eyebrows tick as he felt a chi technique being used. The eyes of the others became wide as they saw Ranma pick book after book out of the school bag. "Just pick one, it doesn't matter which one you begin with. If you can't read anything in it just pick up another one" with that Nabiki walked up to her room, she had things to look up. The others hesitantly took a book and began to leaf through them, they weren't certain that they could handle the things the pair had done the day before. Ranma sat down in the couch again and pulled out a book, some paper and a pen.  
  
"Err what are you doing boy?" his father asked after he had looked at him for a while.  
  
"I'm writing down a cross reference index. It's damn annoying to look through each book each and every time you have read a page. So I'm doing your boring work for ya."  
  
"Err ok good work boy" he backed of with a slightly confused look, but he was relieved that the boy knew that he should do his fathers work to. Ranma just shook his head and returned to his work.  
  
---  
  
After an hour Ranma put his things away and pulled out a cd-player and a new book. He had decided to study languages as well to be able to understand the more linguistically parts of the chants in some spells. It was important to know how to form the words right when you chanted and the books didn't tell you exactly how the flow of words would go. By learning more languages he figured he could get a greater understanding of the arcane language that was used to twist magic to your command.  
  
Nabiki had been on the phone and talking to most of her people around the city, hearing how the situation was at the moment. She was first surprised that there were no Undead activities in the area, after last night she thought that there would have been an army around the city just waiting to kill living people. When she was satisfied that nothing needed their immediate intervention she returned to the living room took out a book and unconsciously cuddled up besides Ranma in the sofa. An action that didn't went unnoticed by some of the members of the house. Akane left the room with a huff to study in her own room, less distractions she said. As the hours went by Ranma and Nabiki shifted from one book to the other. They were changing subjects more often than they had done in school and tried to cram as much as they could into their heads.  
  
Time flew and suddenly Kasumi called for lunch. Ranma and Nabiki jumped as her voice rang through the house, they were so submerged in their studies that they didn't notice the time pass. The lunch was a quiet affair and Ranma and Nabiki discussed some of what they had read with the others around the table. As the others still tried to find something that that they could read, the two of them were the center of the conversation. Akane sat beside Ranma and stewed in her anger. Suddenly her well earned Martial Arts weren't the important subject and it seemed like her sister put the move on HER fiancée.  
  
The lunch was put away and the people trickled away to do their own things. Ranma went out to the dojo to try and find the pure Ki or emotionless Chi again. He had been trying to find it now for some time. He had brushed against it in his training in Chi and knew that he was close to finding it. He knew that it existed as it was stated in some scrolls and a few books that it had been reached before. He didn't bother with thinking about that the books looked hundreds of years old. Such old books couldn't survive in a library he figured, even if the stories in them were a little archaic. It was stated something about some kind of mind set and mental discipline but he brushed that aside. He had figured out other techniques with less information about it and thought that it wouldn't be long before he had this one down to.  
  
Nabiki went and called around again, she wasn't going to let people hang if they needed help. If something didn't happen before that evening, she wanted a meeting with most of her people. They set up a time and place so everybody she wanted there could come. After her calls she joined Ranma in the dojo and worked on her Kata´s. With Ranma as her teacher she had progressed with leaps and bounds.  
  
He could maybe take some of the praise as he had begun to use one of the chi techniques he found in the library. It was heavy doing for him but great exercise which was one of the reasons he used it. The techniques primary use was to make the brain like a sponge. It worked admirably good and made Nabiki pick up everything Ranma taught her in just a few sessions for each new move. What he had read from the scroll it should straighten out her learning curve a bit, but nothing like what she showed.  
  
The technique exhausted Ranma quickly and he could not use it more than half an hour before he almost collapsed. During this half hour he instructed Nabiki before he set her on a training regimen that involved a lot of pressure points. Forcing her to get her body stronger and faster through exercises a five year old would have found easy. While she did this he taught her about chi and how to control it. He was determined to get her to his level in its use a good deal faster than he himself had taken. As he had few teachers that knew what they talked about to reach that state, he was optimistic and thought that it wouldn't take that long for Nabiki. He was the teacher after all and she had already manifested an aura on a few occasions.  
  
The rest of the household was in a light state of daze. The shock that the pair had fought the undead and won, had settled a little in their heads. The sight that the two trained so closely and fluidly together was nothing but dumbfounding. They had seen them train together the last couple of months but not with the drive they did now. They asked Akane to join them but she just stomped seething of to her room to read the books she took with her. If her sister could learn magic, then so could she.  
  
TBC  
  
Authors Notes: First off I'm terrible sorry for not responding to reviews. I know that is something that I have to work on. If you manage to take the time to give me one then I should find the time to send a reply. Bad me.  
  
Anyway... I'm somehow pleased with this, of course I'm missing a lot of things that should be included. I'm not a Psychologist and don't pretend to be one so many reactions to events will be odd and not enough handled. This will of course be something to pick up in future revisions.  
  
Well I hope you like it.  
  
Until next time and thanks for reading.  
Ovis Musimon 2004 


End file.
